


Drunk on You

by yoshimisohma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Slow Build, Will tag more along the way, Yamaguchi POV, some of the characters tagged are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshimisohma/pseuds/yoshimisohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi struggles with the feelings he has for his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery and Meeting Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi realizes something important about himself then meets an interesting boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo! I legit started writing this in class today because???? Why not???  
> I had the idea so I just had to write it down and the next thing I know I finished chapter 1!  
> I have no one editing this except myself so if you see any mistakes or have any questions, please feel free to tell me!  
> (Sorry it's so short though! I promise to make the rest of them longer!)  
> Thank you and enjoy!

In the fourth grade, Yamaguchi Tadashi knew he liked guys. All of his friends would talk about how cute some of the girls in their class were, but his mind would wander to the boys. He didn't know why this was. Why was he finding the guys really attractive while his friends found the girls attractive? Why did he never pay mind to the girls? His nine-year-old self was extremely confused, but scared to ask his parents what was wrong with him.

 

In fifth grade, Yamaguchi found out he was ‘gay.' His parents took him out to lunch at his favorite restaurant, when he heard two old ladies talking at the table behind him.

"Yesterday I found out my grandson liked boys."

Yamaguchi had been looking over the menu when he heard one of them begin to speak. He held his breath and listened.

"He's gay?!"

"It seems so! I was so shocked! He had plenty of girlfriends in high school! Now when he starts college he's suddenly says he's gay? I couldn't believe it!"

"Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi felt himself jump in his seat at the sound of his own name being called. He looked up to see the waiter already there and taking their order. They were all looking at him.

"U-uh ch-cheeseburger and fries please with a Sprite to drink," he ordered quickly, handing the waiter his menu.

"Tadashi dear, are you alright?"

"Y-yes! 'M fine!"

He was not fine. Yamaguchi was scared. He was afraid. The boy sensed the disgust in the old ladies' tones. Being gay was not a good thing. And that's what he realized he was called.

 

Towards the end of fifth grade, he met Tsukishima Kei.

Yamaguchi was playing in the playground close to his house, enjoying the weather that day. It was sunny, but not too hot. There were a few clouds in the sky, but it was not too cold. Just the way he liked it. As he was running to the swing set, a group of three boys blocked his path.

"What are those on your face?" One of them asked out of disgust.

"Huh?" _There's something on my face?_ Yamaguchi thought to himself, reaching up and touching his cheek.

"Those brown specks!"

"My freckles?"

"They're gross!"

"Ugly!"

"U-um-" Yamaguchi was suddenly shoved backwards by one of them. He lost his footing and fell flat on his rear.

"Ewwwwww I touched him!"

"Maybe they're contagious!"

"Gross I don't want to become ugly like him!"

"P-please leave me alone..." Yamaguchi started tearing up. He wanted to go home now. He didn’t know why these boys started being mean to him. He has never seen them before! There couldn’t have done anything wrong to them if he has never seen them!

"He's crying!"

"What a crybaby!"

"Must be a mama's boy!"

"Do you want your mama little crybaby?"

"Pl-please stop-"

There suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat behind the group. They all looked to see a boy there. He looked about Yamaguchi’s age. He had blonde hair, golden brown eyes, was wearing glasses, and very tall. Yamaguchi was sure if he had seen someone like him, he would’ve remembered.

The boy looked at the group, then to him, then back at the group. After staring at the scene before him, he looked back to Yamaguchi. "Pathetic."

The group of boys all had their eyes wide.

"Ha? What did you say-?!" One of the bullies started to say, the boy before him was much taller... And much scarier when he glared at him.

The group was taken aback. "L-let's get out of here!"

The bullies ran off. If they had tails, Yamaguchi was sure they would be between their legs.

Yamaguchi' eyes never left the boy who had saved him. Even if his words were directed towards him, which he knew they were, he still saved him from more torment.

The boy was gorgeous, he never seen anyone like him. His hair and eyes were so unique and so... Beautiful. He felt his heart racing as he stared.

Before he knew it, the blonde began to walk away. Yamaguchi began to panic.

"U-u-um!" The boy quickly got to his feet, stumbling a bit as he tried to catch up to him.

The blonde stopped in his tracks, looking behind him with an eyebrow raised.

"Th-thank you! F-for uh, saving me..." Yamaguchi said, feeling very embarrassed now.

The blonde boy only shrugged, starting to walk away again. But before he could, Yamaguchi grabbed his wrist. The blonde looked back at him with a small glare.

"W-w-what's your name?" Yamaguchi blurted out. He couldn't think, he felt like he couldn't breathe. His eyes were wide, and he hoped he wasn't seen as a crazy person.

"Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei."

Tsukishima Kei.. What a beautiful sounding name. He wondered what characters they were.

Before he could ask, the boy pulled his wrist from Yamaguchi's grip and left.

Tsukishima was out of sight now, but Yamaguchi was still staring in the direction he left in. Tsukishima Kei... Tsukishima Kei... Yamaguchi felt like his heart was fluttering. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he saw him.

 

In sixth grade, Yamaguchi saw Tsukishima again.

It was lunch time on the first day of school, and Yamaguchi was heading towards the cafeteria with his friends when he saw a glimpse of golden colored hair. His eyes widened and he quickly ran in the direction of it, ignoring his friends' worried calls. Yamaguchi ran faster, his heart beating rapidly in excitement. It couldn't be could it? Could it?

The boy stopped abruptly, seeing the familiar figure looking at a bulletin board.

"Tsukishima Kei!" Yamaguchi blurted out in surprise. He couldn't believe it. He was here! Standing in front of him! He got to see him again!

Tsukishima looked over at him, showing a confused expression on his face. Yamaguchi knew what he was thinking. Who was this guy and how does he know who I am?

"I-I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. You saved me from a group of bullies a few months ago..." He probably sounded creepy. Yamaguchi instantly regretted this decision to chase after him.

Tsukishima seemed to be thinking, when it hit him. "Oh. The weakling."

Ouch.

Yamaguchi nervously chuckled, putting the insult behind him. "Y-yep! U-um thank you again!"

Tsukishima shrugged then went back to reading the posters on the bulletin board. Yamaguchi slowly walked towards him, curious as to what he was looking at.

"Volleyball?" Yamaguchi glanced up at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye. He saw the faint blush forming on his cheeks. Cute...

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?"

Tsukishima shrugged.

"Are you planning on joining?"

Another shrug.

"C-can I join with you?"

"Why?"

"I-I u-um well I have a lot of free time and it looks fun?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

Oh. Yamaguchi grew nervous by his side.

"W-well... I want to be your friend?"

Tsukishima looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I-I mean you seem cool and interesting... And I'd like to get to know you more! Is... Is that okay?"

Yamaguchi heard the boy beside him let out a heavy sigh. "Whatever."

Yamaguchi's mouth turned into a wide smile.

He didn't say no.


	2. Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi learns more about Tsukishima as they grow closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half asleep but I finished the chapter anyways (It's almost 1am and I have an 8:30am class whoops)  
> Do I care? Nope!  
> I'll probably edit this in the morning, but I wanted to post it anyways just because I can  
> Even though I said I'll probably edit this in the morning, if you see any mistakes, please tell me! (I probably made a lot because I can barely keep my eyes open, but eh you know)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Sixth grade year was the best year in eleven-year-old Yamaguchi's life. Tsukishima allowed him to hang out with him, and he learned a lot of things about him throughout the year!

He was fantastic at volleyball. Because of his height, he was put in the middle blocker position. And he was great at it! The ball never got passed him when he was on the court. Tsukishima was very talented. It made Yamaguchi both proud and jealous. He wished to be as strong as Tsukishima one day.

Another thing he learned was that he liked dinosaurs. The first time Yamaguchi went to his house, he was allowed in his room. There were many different dinosaur figures on his shelves and when he asked about them, Tsukishima got embarrassed. His excuse was that they were bought for him and he just didn’t have the time to toss them out. Yamaguchi knew he was lying from the way he looked at them. Also that he knew which each dinosaur was and many different facts about each one of them.

He liked strawberry shortcake. Tsukishima having a sweet tooth surprised him since he didn't seem like the type of person to like that type of food. Yamaguchi himself didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but watching Tsukishima eat them so happily made him wish he did.

Tsukishima actually had an older brother name Akiteru. He was extremely nice and played volleyball as well! Whenever Tsukishima talked about his brother, he sensed admiration in his words. Tsukishima really liked his brother, even though he didn't like to show it. He felt a little bad for Akiteru in that way. Though Yamaguchi told him constantly how much Tsukishima boasted about him. That always seemed to make him cheer up.

Tsukishima liked music. A lot. Yamaguchi never saw the boy without his headphones. He was curious one day as to what kind of music he listened to, and asked him about it. Tsukishima showed him, a little unwillingly, and what he saw he didn't expect. There was a lot of English music, some very old fashioned songs, some sappy love songs... Yamaguchi almost laughed at how much he was off about his new friend.

 

The more they hung out, the more Yamaguchi liked Tsukishima. Even though he puts up a tough front, he was very kind. It might be hard to see, but Yamaguchi could sense his kindness. He felt a sense of pride when he began to learn to differentiate Tsukki’s many expressions. Although he may seem to have a poker face all the time, he was actually pretty expressive. You just have to pay very close attention.

 

It was a Sunday afternoon and Yamaguchi was once again going over to Tsukishima’s place. Akiteru opened the door, greeting him with a smile.

“Hey Yamaguchi! Kei’s in his room. Before you go up there could you bring him up some cake? You can have some too of course!”

Yamaguchi walked into the house as Akiteru spoke. “Yeah sure!” He followed Akiteru into the kitchen getting two plates of cake and two forks. Once he got everything situated in his hands, he walked up to Tsukishima’s room.

“Tsukishima? It’s Yamaguchi! Could you uh… Open the door please? I’ve got cake...”

The door opened, revealing Tsukishima. “Hey...” He greeted, taking one of the plates of cake out of his hands.

When Yamaguchi walked into the room, he noticed his desk had his homework on it that was due tomorrow. “Ah! Is that the English homework?”

Tsukishima looked over at his desk where his homework laid, then nodded.

“Could you help me on question seven? I don’t get what they’re wanting me to do...”

“Sure.”

“Thanks Tsukki!” The name left his lips before he knew what he was saying. Yamaguchi had been wanting to give Tsukishima a nickname for a while now because the name ‘Tsukishima’ was a little difficult to say. The brunette looked up to see Tsukishima was staring him. “A-ah I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine.”

“Huh?”

“I said it’s fine. You calling me Tsukki or whatever.”

“Really?”

A nod.

Yamaguchi felt like his lips couldn’t be stretched any wider than they were now from his smile. “Thanks Tsukki!”

 

The two boys worked on their homework for a while, enjoying their cake. Today the cake was a plain vanilla with a whipped cream frosting and strawberries on top. Yamaguchi gave Tsukki all his strawberries since he knew they were his favorite.

“Hey...” Tsukki began, looking down at his papers to avoid eye contact.

Yamaguchi glanced over at him and tilted his head. “Hm?”

“Are you busy Saturday?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Want to come to my brother’s game with me?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes grew wide. Watching a high school volleyball match in person? “Yeah! That’d be so cool! Aki is a regular isn’t he? So he’ll be playing?”

“Yeah...” Yamaguchi sensed the very small amount of excitement in his tone.

“Awesome! I’ll tell my mom when I get home! Wow! A real life volleyball match! I can’t wait to see Aki in action! It’d be so cool!”

“Mm,” Tsukki felt the same.

 

However, what Yamaguchi didn’t know, was that this match would change Tsukki for the worst.

 

It was 10am on Saturday. Yamaguchi met up with Tsukki at the place the tournament was being held at. The two youngsters walked in, immediately going to the gym Karasuno High School, Akiteru’s school, was playing in.

“I can’t wait to see Aki play! It’ll be so exciting! You said he’s like the ace right? I can’t wait to see him in action!” Yamaguchi rambled, practically bouncing around as they walked.

Tsukki only nodded in agreement as they walked up to the bars where you could look down at the game. Yamaguchi looked down, his excited eyes searching for Akiteru on the court. But he couldn’t see him. Not on the bench either.

 _That’s weird… Where’s Aki….?_ _The eleven-year-old turned to ask Tsukki if he saw him, but he saw Tsukki looking across the gym at the other set of seats. “Tsukki?”

“Let’s go Yamaguchi,” Tsukki’s tone was cold and firm. Before he could get a reply from Yamaguchi, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the gym.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi called in confusion. He turned back to where Tsukki was staring before. There, he saw Akiteru. He was not a regular like he told them. Not even a benchwarmer. The teen was in the stands cheering for the team.

The two made eye contact. Yamaguchi could tell that Akiteru had saw Tsukki since he wore a sad, apologetic expression on his face.

 _I have to find Tsukki..._  Yamaguchi immediately thought then fled the scene. He ran out of the building, looking around for the sight of familiar golden hair. “Tsukki? Tsukki?!” The boy yelled, running around in search of his friend. “Tsukki! Tsukki!” He ran around until he felt like his legs were about to fall off. He stopped for a few moments to catch his breath, before running in the direction of Tsukki’s house.

As he ran farther from the stadium, he saw Tsukki’s figure form in the distance. “Ah! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi yelled, running faster to catch up with his friend. “Tsukki! Tsukki wait!”

Tsukki kept walking. As he got closer, he noticed his hands balled into fists at his side. When he finally caught up to him, he slowed down and walked next to him. “Tsukki?”

Tsukki said nothing. He didn’t even look his way.

“Tsu-”

“Shut up Yamaguchi,” Tsukki said through gritted teeth.

Yamaguchi was taken aback by the tone of Tsukki’s voice, but he nodded. “Sorry Tsukki...”

 

The two walked in silence. Yamaguchi would glance at Tsukki from time to time, but he wore the same poker face he had whenever he was upset. What should he do? What should he say? His friend was hurting and he couldn’t do anything about it. _I’m so worthless… I don’t deserve to be his friend… I can’t do anything..._

 

Tsukki walked into his house, Yamaguchi following behind him all the way up to his room. Tsukki went to his bed, put his headphones on, then turned his music all the way up. Yamaguchi watched his friend sadly, not knowing what to do.

The brunette walked to the side of Tsukki’s bed, sitting next to it on the floor. He leaned his back on the bed, closing his eyes.

The only thing he could do was stay by his side.

  
After that, Tsukki wasn’t the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhh I'm nervous for one of the later chapters since I don't know how I'm going to write it...  
> Oh well, no point in worrying about it now!  
> Next chapter will have them in high school! You know what that means?!  
> KARASUNO TEAM WHOOP WHOOP  
> SO EXCITED  
> I'm also hoping to feature more of Yamaguchi's sexuality and his struggles with his feeling towards Tsukki and yada yada  
> A little head canon I have is that Hinata and Yamaguchi are close friends so look forward to that in the later chapters as well!  
> Anyways, I'm looking forward to starting the next chapter! (Will probably do that in class tomorrow... ha ha... I'm such a bad student)  
> Oh well! Thanks everyone for all the kudos so far! I really appreciate it!


	3. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukki meet the Karasuno volleyball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, bad student here  
> I brought my laptop to class for the first time since this year started just to write this chapter  
> I was going to work on the rest when I got home bUT I FELL ASLEEP  
> Oops  
> This chapter is a bit all over the place so if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

Years past and now they were in their first year of high school. Yamaguchi walked up to the fence of Karasuno High School, the school he and Tsukki decided to attend.

 

_“You’re going to Karasuno?” Yamaguchi asked his best friend in shock. After the whole incident with Akiteru, he didn’t think Tsukki would want to go to that school._

_“Yeah.”_

_“Then I’ll go too!”_

_“You don’t have to-”_

_“No no no! I want to! I’ve been… Um.. Actually thinking about it for awhile now..” Yamaguchi spoke hesitantly._

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah… I just… Didn’t know how to tell you.”_

_“It’s not like you’re obligated to tell me everything.”_   
_“But I wanted to! You’re my best friend so of course I want to tell you everything that happens in my life!”_

_“You don’t have to.”_

_“I want to!”_

_Tsukki only shrugged, but he could tell he seemed a little thrown off by his words. He knew Tsukki never had a friend like Yamaguchi before who always wanted to be by his side._

_“Tsukki you’re blushing.”_

_“Shut up Yamaguchi.”_

_“Sorry Tsukki!”_

 

The now fifteen-year-old entered the school, taking out his phone and texting Tsukki to ask if he was here already. Luckily for Yamaguchi, he and Tsukki were both in class four together. They would be in the same class again. When he found out, he couldn’t stop smiling. Tsukki called him weird, but he didn’t care. He got to be with Tsukki again.

 

Yamaguchi walked through the halls, searching for class 1-4 and praying he didn’t get lost like he did in middle school. _Class four… Class four… Ah ha..!_  The boy wanted to cheer out loud when he found the room. There was chatter coming from inside the classroom, only meaning there were more people here already than he thought. He hadn’t received a message back from Tsukki, but then again, he wasn’t big on messaging back anyways.

The brunette entered the room, searching the seats for a certain blonde boy. His eyes finally landed on the figure, noticing he had his headphones on. Like always.

Yamaguchi walked up next to his friend and sat down in the desk next to him. Tsukki was in the back row right by the window. His favorite spot.

“‘Morning Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greeted him with a bright smile.

The teen only received a nod of acknowledgement. That was enough for him.

 

“Alright class! Good morning! My name is Mrs. Sato, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for this year!”

The teacher talked and talked, Yamaguchi didn’t mean to be rude, but he started to zone out.

His mind wandered to Tsukki. After the Akiteru incident, Tsukki changed. His rare, genuine smiles never appeared again. He missed the feeling of his heart fluttering every time he saw them. Tsukki didn’t talk about Akiteru any more either. Instead of boasting about him all the time, he would barely talk about him at all. Even if he did talk about him, it was never anything good.

Another thing is, Tsukki never took anything seriously. He never went ‘100%’ in anything he did.

Volleyball in particular.

The next day after the tournament, Tsukki quit volleyball. Yamaguchi confronted him about it, asking him why… But Tsukki’s response was “he didn’t like it anymore.”

What could Yamaguchi have done? What could he do to have helped his friend in his time of need? He tried to get Tsukki to talk to him many times, but Tsukki wasn’t one to talk about his feelings.

It pained Yamaguchi to see this change in Tsukki. Akiteru asked him on many occasions how Tsukki was because they barely talked anymore. More like Tsukki ignored him.

In all instances, Yamaguchi would reply with ‘I don’t know.’

Because he didn’t know. Tsukki was hurt, and all Yamaguchi could do was stay by his side.

 

Tsukki was fragile. He and others would probably laugh at him if he said that out loud, but it was true. He puts up a tough front, but honestly he gets hurt easily. He doesn’t show it, no. Instead he hides it. Pretty well too if you don’t look closely. Akiteru, Yamaguchi, and Tsukki’s parents are the only ones who can tell when Tsukki is faking something. Everyone else just couldn’t see it. Or didn’t care to.

During the years, Yamaguchi found out that he was Tsukki’s only friend. Everyone else was either scared of him, hated him, or just didn’t care about him. Tsukki didn’t mind though. He said that he didn’t need friends.

Yamaguchi was the only one to see how lonely he was.

This was one of the reasons Yamaguchi just couldn’t leave Tsukki alone. Tsukki needed him just as much as Yamaguchi needed him. Tsukki would never admit it of course.

 

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi snapped out of his thoughts immediately. “W-w-huh?” The teen turned his head to see Tsukki standing. He looked around to see the rest of the class taking out their lunch boxes, or leaving the classroom.

Oh. It was lunch time.

Did he really zone out for that long?

“Ah! Oops!” Yamaguchi quickly dug through his bag for his lunch. He sprung from his seat and jogged to catch up to Tsukki who was already leaving the classroom. “Where we going to eat?”

“Roof.”

“Whoa really? We can do that here?”

“No one said we couldn’t.”

“Tsukki...”

 

The two walked to the doors to the roof, Yamaguchi hesitantly following him since he wasn’t sure if they were allowed to or not... And he really didn’t want to get in trouble on the first day.

When they got to the roof, Yamaguchi saw a few people there. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

As the two ate, Yamaguchi would occasionally look over at Tsukki. From the way his mouth twitch, he knew he had something to say.

“Hey Yamaguchi...”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to join the volleyball club.”

Yamaguchi almost choked on the mouthful of rice he just put in his mouth.

“W-what? Really? Really really?” His eyes were wide as he looked at his friend. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Yeah...”

Yamaguchi couldn’t contain his excitement.

Tsukki was getting back into volleyball.

He was moving forward.

“Wow Tsukki! I’m glad to hear you’re going to play volleyball again! What changed your mind?”

Tsukki shrugged. “Who knows.”

“I’ll join too then! I kind of miss the sport. It was the only one I was half-decent at. I can’t wait to see your blocks again! We’ll probably be a little rusty, but I’m sure the team will accept us!”

“Mm.”

 

After the two finished lunch, they went to get the applications to sign up for the club.

 

The next day, they met the Karasuno volleyball team.

“Welcome welcome!” It was their after school practice and they entered the gym to be greeted by three people. Another three were already practicing.

“I’m Daichi Sawamura, the captain of the team,” the one with black hair spoke. He seemed ordinary, but experience and knowledge were radiating off of him. “So you're the two other first years who turned in their applications-”

“Hey first year! How tall are you!” The one with the shaved head spoke up in a very loud tone. He was pointing to Tsukki.

“One hundred and eighty-eight centimeters.”

“You’re kidding me!”

“No?”

“That’s great to hear we finally have an official blocker!” The one with the grey hair spoke, smiling warmly at the two. “What’s your position?” He was talking to Yamaguchi now.

“U-um w-well… I don’t really have a set position… I’m pretty much just average in everything-”

“Oh don’t say that! I’m sure you’ll find what you’re the most talented in!”

Yamaguchi wasn’t so sure… But he hoped that was true.

This practice was mainly to test out their abilities. After stretching, the two were put to the test.

Tsukki struggled with receiving, but he stood out in his blocking and spiking.

Yamaguchi, like he had told them, was average in everything. He was okay at receiving, okay at blocking, okay at spiking… Just average.

 

“Great job you two! We have morning practice tomorrow so make sure you show up!” Daichi told them, patting the two first years on the shoulders.

“Wait, we were accepted?” Yamaguchi asked, a little confused. Usually people at least tell them they made it before telling them about practice schedules.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we accept you?”

“W-well-”

“Hey Daichi!” The guy with the shaved head interrupted. They found out his name was Tanaka, and the one with the grey hair was Sugawara. “Are you really not going to accept those other first years into the team?”

“They need to learn to work together. They’re a team now and if they can’t get along, then we don’t need them on our team.”

“Other two?” Yamaguchi piped in. He didn’t know there were other first years joining the team with him and Tsukki.

“Yeah, Hinata and Kageyama! They came in yesterday and began fighting all of a sudden! They had some history since they played against each other before. They even hit the vice principal and knocked off his toupee-”

“Tanaka!” Daichi was glaring at Tanaka and he immediately shut up. “Anyways, those two won't be joining until they learn teamwork.”

“I see...”

 

After they said their goodbyes, Yamaguchi and Tsukki changed back into their uniforms.

“Those two first years sound interesting, don’t you think Tsukki?”

“They sound annoying.”

“Ha ha I guess so..”

 

The next day when they went to practice, the captain informed them of the match between them and the other first years.

“You two and myself will be on one team, and the other two and Tanaka will be on one.”

“What happens if we win?” Tsukki asked, not seeming too interested in the conversation.

“Kageyama won't be a setter.”

“Boring.”

“Well, this isn’t really for us Tsukki.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

Tsukki was kind of right though. The match did seem kind of boring.. But Yamaguchi was a little excited about it. His first match in high school! Even though it was against their own team and each side only had three people, he was still going to play. The thought made him smile, which earned him a look from Tsukki.

 

The two were leaving the gym and walking home when Tsukki stopped, causing Yamaguchi to almost run into him.

“Tsukki?”

“It’s them.”

Yamaguchi looked up in the direction Tsukki was looking at, to see two teens tossing a volleyball to each other.

“Oh! Kageyama and Hinata?”

Tsukki didn’t answer. Instead, he just walked over to them.

“Ah! Wait Tsukki!” What was he doing?

Tsukki grabbed the ball that was tossed to the orange-haired one. The two of them seemed surprised to see them there.

“So you’re the first years who caused problems on the first day?” Tsukki asked.

“Hah?” The other one with black hair glared at Tsukki.

“Give me the ball back!” The other one who seemed around 160 centimeters demanded.

“Have you seen the time? Don’t you think elementary schoolers should be heading home now?”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

The small one glared at both of them. The other one also glared.

“So you guys are the other first years?” The one with the black haired inquired. “How tall are you?”

“Ah! Tsukki is one hundred and eighty-eight centimeters!” Yamaguchi cut in, a sense of pride welling inside of him for his friend.

“Almost one hundred and ninety?!” The smaller one squeaked.

“Why are you bragging about my height Yamaguchi?” Tsukki asked him in an irritated tone.

“Ah! Sorry Tsukki!” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but feel proud of his friend and boast about him all the time.

He was almost acting like Tsukki did about his brother years ago… But more out there about it.

 

Yamaguchi got distracted now as the three talked back and forth. Thinking about the past clouded his mind, having him ignore all that was happening around him.

Yamaguchi liked Tsukki. A lot. He admired him, he looked up to him. Tsukki was his hero, and has been for almost five years. Ever since Yamaguchi first laid eyes upon him, he knew he wanted to be friends with him. Tsukki was the complete opposite of him, and that is what attracted him the most about him. That is what drew him in.

Tsukki was like his knight in shining armor.

Except meaner and not like a knight at all.

 

Yamaguchi was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw one of the two first years grab the collar of Tsukki’s shirt. “Tsukki!”

The first year glared at Tsukki hard, but Tsukki just smiled at him.

“Let’s go,” the first year said to the other one, letting go of Tsukki and beginning to walk away.

“Ah running away? I guess the ‘king’ isn’t all the big after all,” Tsukki began, tossing up the stolen volleyball in his hand, catching it easily. “In tomorrow’s match, we’ll win against your highness and-” Tsukking was interrupted by the one with the orange-colored hair, jumping up super high and grabbing the ball from him.

Yamaguchi and Tsukki were stunned in place.

“Shut up with all the ‘king’ stuff! I’m here too! And I’m going to hit the ball above your head tomorrow and win!” He shouted confidently.

Tsukki glared at him, causing the teen to take several steps back in fear.

“W-what? Y-y-you wanna fight?” The first year asked, raising his shaking fist.

Tsukki smiled his fake smile that he shows when he doesn’t care. “It’s just club activities. There’s no need to get all angry and worked up about.”

“What do you mean by that?!”

“Exactly what it sounds like. Well, until tomorrow then,” Tsukki began to walk away, Yamaguchi beginning to follow him with the orange-haired one stopped them.

“Hey wait! Who are you guys!”

“Tsukishima Kei,” he answered boredly, beginning to leave again.

The orange-haired one looked at Yamaguchi next.

“O-oh! Um I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he told him, not really knowing why he wanted to know who he was as well. He quickly, after realizing how far away Tsukki already was, ran to catch up with him. “Wait up Tsukki!” When he caught up to him, he knew something was wrong from his body language. He seemed mad.

“What’s wrong?”

“Hot-blooded people irritate me.”

Tsukki was never good with people with personalities like the orange-haired teen. Not to mention the two were serious about volleyball.

Yamaguchi knew how much Tsukki found people like that useless and annoying.

 

The two parted ways when they got to Tsukki’s house, Yamaguchi said goodbye while Tsukki only nodded. The teen watched as his friend walk into his home, before he left in the direction of his own home.

_Tsukki… I hope he’s okay..._  Yamaguchi didn’t know how tomorrow’s match was going to affect him. Seeing their teammates so serious over this would probably annoy him to no end.

Yamaguchi let out a heavy sigh, knowing he couldn’t do anything to help him. _I’m such an awful friend..._

 

Yamaguchi arrived home, hearing his mother moving around in the kitchen. “I’m home!”

“Welcome home dear!” His mother greeted him as Yamaguchi took off his shoes. “Dinner’s almost ready! We’re having your favorite!”

“Soft french fries?”

His mother laughed. “Okay, your other favorite silly.”

“Hamburger steak?”  
“Ding ding ding! We have a winner!”

Yamaguchi laughed, walking up to his room to change out of his uniform.

 

After he and his mother finished eating dinner, they cleaned up. His mother left his father’s portion of food in the fridge for when he came home. His father worked in the editing business for novels, so he was always busy. Most of the time, Yamaguchi didn’t see him for weeks.

His mother worked at the nearby flower shop, the place Yamaguchi hoped to work part-time at after he graduates. The shop had friendly co-workers, polite customers… It was a peaceful job. His mother taught him how to make displays as well, which he hoped would earn him favor.

 

That night, Yamaguchi laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t fall asleep. After tossing and turning for a bit longer, he gave up. He went to his computer, pulling up his internet browser.

Every night if he couldn’t fall asleep, he read news articles. However, the articles were always about a specific thing. That thing being about people who are gay. He knew he probably shouldn’t read what people had to say about them, but he couldn’t help it.

Tonight’s article was about a serial killer who was targeting gay people. The deaths were horrible. The victims were tortured physically and sexually. They were always found in an unrecognizable state.

_I shouldn’t be reading this… Yamaguchi stop reading this you’re going to scare yourself more than you should be..._

The deaths were happening in America. There’s no way the killer would come here.

 

Yamaguchi immediately shut off his computer, going back to bed.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of… As long as no one finds out, you’ll be fine...” Yamaguchi told himself out loud, curling himself up in his blankets.

“You won't be found out… No one has suspected it. For five years you’ve hid it well. Keep this up and no one will ever find out. Not mom, not dad, not Tsukki…”

Tsukki.

If Tsukki found out he didn’t know what he would do.

What would he think? Would he not let him be by his side anymore? Would he avoid him? Give him the cold shoulder?

Would he find him disgusting like those old ladies?

 

The only person who he didn’t want to be hated by is Tsukki. If Tsukki hated him, he didn’t know how he would go on living.

 

Because Tsukki was his best friend. His hero, the one who he admired the most...

The one who he was in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, I'm following the manga with some of the dialogue  
> After this chapter, there will be another chapter where I follow the dialogue from the manga as well  
> But those two will be the only ones and the rest will come from my brain  
> The next chapter will talk more about Yamaguchi's sexuality and his feelings for Tsukki  
> Also the match duh  
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Like always, please tell me if there any mistakes or something doesn't make sense!  
> Thank you!


	4. Feelings and the Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about how Yamaguchi discovered he had feelings for Tsukki  
> Oh yeah, and there's the match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy about how this chapter turned out (Since it was basically a filler I guess?)  
> I was also half asleep while writing this so I might go back and fix this (I'm honestly way too tired to edit this but, I'm going to post it anyways because I can)  
> It's almost 4am what am I doing  
> Welp! Hope you enjoy!

Yamaguchi was thirteen when he realized he was in love with Tsukki.

 

They were in their second year of middle school. Yamaguchi had known Tsukki for about two years now. These past two years, Yamaguchi felt like they got closer. He could read Tsukki almost like an open book now… And of course, Tsukki knew all about him as well. Not like Yamaguchi was hiding most things. Yamaguchi wanted Tsukki to know everything about him… Except his sexuality.

 

The day Yamaguchi figured out his feels, it was a Tuesday.

 

It was your typical school day. Yamaguchi entered his classroom and sat down in his seat right next to Tsukki. He had his headphones on and if you listened very closely, you could hear what song it was. From the tune, it sounded like one of Tsukki’s american music. If he remembered correctly, it was called “Light ‘Em Up” by Fall Out Boy. One of Tsukki’s favorite american bands was Fall Out Boy, so he constantly listened to them.

Whenever Yamaguchi was at his house now, he attached his music player to speakers so they could listen to it together. Yamaguchi basically memorized the lyrics to some of Tsukki’s favorite songs, so he would sing along with them. Tsukki didn’t seem to mind. Occasionally, he would sing under his breath along with him. It was moments like those that made Yamaguchi like for his friend grow stronger.

 

Yamaguchi glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye. Tsukki had his notebook opened and was writing something down. Probably something about their homework from last night. His eyes wandered up to Tsukki’s face then. He was wearing his emotionless expression as he concentrated on whatever he was writing. Yamaguchi didn’t realize how long he was staring until someone cleared their throat next to him.

The teen jumped from surprise in his chair, turning to look at who was trying to get his attention. There stood a girl with light brown hair and big, brown eyes. She stood there fidgeting, blushing fiercely. Yamaguchi noticed the envelope in her hands.

“U-um… C-c-could you please give this to Tsukishima?” She asked, her face turning an even brighter red color.

“He’s right here though? You could-”

“He-he seems busy! Please I’m begging you!” She insisted, bowing and holding out the envelope to him.

“S-sure...”

“Thank you so much!”

The girl ran to the front of the room to be engulfed into the circle of her giggling friends.

Yamaguchi looked down at the letter in his hands then up at Tsukki. He didn’t seem to see or hear what happened.

“Tsukki?”

No answer.

_I guess I’ll give it to him at lunch time..._

 

Yamaguchi didn’t pay attention to any of his classes. The letter picked at him the wrong way. He didn’t like it. Not at all.

Tsukki would reject her, he knew that well. Yamaguchi has seen him reject plenty of girls before. But somehow, they all irritated him. Why did it bother him so much? He was starting to irritate himself.

 

“Ah! Tsukki wait up!” It was lunch time now. Yamaguchi grabbed his lunchbox, stopping when he remembered the note. He looked at the envelope, hesitantly taking it and running to catch up with his friend.

“What’s that?” Tsukki asked, looking down at the envelope in Yamaguchi’s hands.

“Oh uh. it’s for you. Ushio from our class gave it to me to give to you...” He answered and held it out to him.

Tsukki looked at the note, then sighed. He took it then stuffed it into his pocket.

Yamaguchi grew nervous. He wasn’t going to accept her feelings was he? No… No most likely not. He had never accepted any of the others, what made her so different?

Sting.

What was he thinking? He was acting like an awful person.

_What is wrong with you…? That was a horrible thing to think..._

“Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi looked up to see Tsukki staring down at him.

“H-huh?”

“You’re acting weird.”

“I-I am?”

Tsukki rolled his eyes.

“Sorry Tsukki..”

 

School ended before Yamaguchi knew it. He was waiting by the gate of the school for Tsukki, saying he had something to do.

Yamaguchi guessed it was regarding the letter.

His thoughts raced around in his head. What was he going to say? He was going to reject her right? Right? Tsukki had no interest in dating… There was no way…

 

“Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi saw Tsukki coming from the back of the school, his hands stuffed inside his pockets and had an unreadable expression on his face.

“How’d it go?”

“How did what go?”

“You went to talk to Ushio didn’t you?”

“Oh. Right.”

“So?”

“Of course I rejected her.”

Relief flooded through Yamaguchi. He felt like he could breathe again.

“Right..”

“You knew?”

“Of course I did.”

“Huh.”

They walked for a bit in silence. A question was nagging in the back of Yamaguchi’s mind. He couldn’t stop himself before he blurted it out.

“Why?”

Tsukki looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Why what?”

“Why do you reject them? All the girls who confess to you...”

“Not interested.”

“Why?”

Tsukki shrugged. “Who knows.”

“Oh...”

Silence once again.

 

Tsukki wasn’t interested.. Did that mean just now? Or will he always be not be interested? What if one day he does decide to go out with some pretty girl? That means he would leave him wouldn’t it?

No. Yamaguchi didn’t want that. He wanted to always be by Tsukki’s side. He never wanted to be separated from him. Tsukki was his best friend, he never wanted to loose him. Because… Because…

 

“I guess because I have you, I don’t need anyone else right now.”

Yamaguchi stopped walking. He was looking at Tsukki with wide eyes.

Did he… Did he hear that correctly?

_“I guess because I have you, I don’t need anyone right now.”_

 

The words repeated over and over within Yamaguchi’s head. He must have heard wrong. There was no way Tsukki would ever say something like that.

 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukki had stopped walking and was looking at him now.

“A-ah… Sorry...” They began walking again. Yamaguchi’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears.

_Calm down… Calm down Yamaguchi… Don’t let Tsukki hear..._

 

They arrived at Tsukki’s house not long after. They said their goodbyes and Yamaguchi began walking to his home. He didn’t make it far before he had to stop.

_Oh no oh no oh no anything… Anything but that..._

Too late.

Yamaguchi realized he liked Tsukki more than a friend.

He was in love with him.

The brunette slumped to the ground, looking down at the gravel beneath him.

“No… It can’t be... ” He couldn’t be in love with Tsukki. Anyone but him.

Anyone but Tsukki.

 

That night, Yamaguchi laid in bed crying. He didn’t want this. Why did he have to be gay… Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

Why why why why why?

 

Before he fell asleep, Yamaguchi made a promise to himself. He would do everything in his power not to have Tsukki know his sexuality… And that he was in love with him.

Tsukki will never know.

Maybe then Yamaguchi will get rid of his feelings for him… But he knew that was probably not going to happen.

 

* * *

 

Today was the day of the match. Yamaguchi barely got any sleep thanks to that news article, but he felt excited none the less.

He and Tsukki walked into the gym all prepared for their match against Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka. Daichi met up with them to tell them their formation, before everyone began to set up the net. As they did, it was no surprise that Tsukki started to harass them. Calling Hinata “shortie” and Kageyama “king” annoyed them to no end. Yamaguchi tried to tell Tsukki to lower his voice, but that only irritated him.

 

The match began shortly after. As they played, Yamaguchi noticed Tsukki getting irritated at everyone’s seriousness.

But something was changing as Tsukki played against the other two first years.

He started to get serious.

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile as he played. It had been a long time since he had seen this Tsukki. He mentally thanked Hinata and Kageyama.

 

Those two were amazing. Hinata with his jumps and Kageyama with his tosses… Their quicks were so fast Yamaguchi had a hard time keeping track of them. He could only imagine what it would look like from the sidelines.

Yamaguchi envied them just like he envied Tsukki’s abilities. He wanted to be that good at something too.. But he knew he shouldn’t be worried about that right now.

 

The result of the match was no surprise. Kageyama and Hinata’s team won.

Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukki to see what his reaction would be. He seemed a little irritated, but more the fact that he got serious than losing. A smile started to form on Yamaguchi’s lips, but it quickly went away when Tsukki glared at him.

 

They were officially added to the team after they were handed jacket’s. They all put them on, Kageyama and Hinata smiling like idiots while Tsukki looked bored.

It was official now. The four of them were on the volleyball team. Yamaguchi couldn’t wait to play, and hope find something that he too was amazing at.

But what? Maybe he really would be just an average player… But Suga insisted that he would find something he was great at.

And he would hold on to that little bit of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, still not very happy about this chapter  
> I didn't want to focus a lot on the match because it didn't really affect Yamaguchi much (except for the Tsukki getting serious part) so that's why I didn't go into detail about it (Since this IS a Tsukkiyama fic and not a Kagehina one (though they might get mentioned huehuehue (no wait they will I spoiled it in the tags cRUD)))  
> But anyways yeah  
> I'm planning on working on the next chapter tomorrow bECAUSE IT'S ALMOST 4AM WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE  
> Next chapter will be featuring bonding (Yes the Yamaguchi and Hinata friendship you all have been waiting for)  
> Like always, please tell me if you see any mistakes or if anything doesn't make any sense! (I'll probably be editing this chapter anyway soooo yeah)


	5. Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi begins a friendship with Hinata... But what's wrong with Tsukki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys!  
> Sorry I couldn't post yesterday!  
> Some... Personal stuff happened... Then I relapsed and did a no-no and.... Yeah....  
> I'm still a little bit out of it, but I'm slowly getting better (Though now I'm sick and bLEH)  
> Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner! (I actually wrote this in class and I'm going to write the next chapter in my next class so look forward to that maybe later?? (I'm a bad student I know shhhh))  
> Thanks for being patient with me!

It has been about two weeks now that practices started up for the year. The team had a few practice matches since then, Hinata and Kageyama pulling out and winning them all for them. The one at Aoba Johsai was very close, especially towards the end. But they pulled out and won. In the back of everyone’s mind though, they knew they probably wouldn’t have won if Oikawa had played from the beginning.

 

It was lunch time now. Tsukki had been dragged away by a teacher, leaving Yamaguchi alone to walk up to the roof. He was walking down the hall when he saw a familiar head of hair bouncing up and down his way.

“Yamaguchi!” Hinata waved to get his attention, walking up to him and smiling brightly. When he stood in front of him, he clapped his hands together. “Do you have your Japanese History textbook?”

“Oh yeah I do. Do you need to borrow it?”

“Please!”

“Yeah that’s fine!”

“Thank you!”

As they walked, Hinata began rambling on and on about random things. But then he stopped when he realized something.

“Hey where’s Tsukishima?”

“Tsukki? Our English teacher dragged him away for something… Who knows how long it will take because he likes to talk.”

“Do you want to hang out with me then? Kageyama walked off somewhere and I can’t find him.”

“Um… Well... ” Yamaguchi didn’t know when Tsukki would be back. It could take all lunch period, or less.

“Come on, you need to hang out with more people besides Tsukki once and awhile!”

Yamaguchi guessed he had a point.

 

After the two got Yamaguchi’s textbook, they walked out into the courtyard and sat down under a tree.

“So! How long have you known Tsukishima?”

“Um well… We met when we were in fifth grade… But we didn’t start talking until sixth.”

“Really? That long?”

Yamaguchi nodded in response.

“How did you two become friends?”

“One time in fifth grade, I was being bullied by these group of boys at a nearby park. They made fun of me, pushed me down… Tsukki I think was walking home when he saw them and… Well basically saved me in his own Tsukki way. I…. I admired him I guess? Because he was everything I wasn’t.. Then I saw him again at the beginning of sixth grade and insisted on being his friend. He said he didn’t care what I did so! That’s that.”

“Whoa… I never thought Tsukishima would save someone being bullied.”

“Well… He called them pathetic and they got made at him… But I think he was talking to me along with them...”

“What?!”

“He wasn’t wrong though...”

“Man that Tsukishima!” Hinata stood up and shook his fist towards the school building, causing Yamaguchi to laugh.

“Tsukki is nice once you get to know him better-”

“ _Tsukishima_? _Nice_?”

Yamaguchi laughed even more.

Hinata was right. He really needed other people to talk to more.

 

Throughout the lunch period, Hinata and Yamaguchi just talked. About their families, what they were like in elementary school, what their life was like in middle school… Yamaguchi learned a lot about Hinata. He never knew all that he went through in middle school to play volleyball. The teen really loved the sport. Just seeing his eyes sparkling as he spoke about it made Yamaguchi wish he could play with him on the same level. Hinata was fun… And he hoped he would get to talk to him like this more often.

 

Sadly, the bell rang meaning lunch was now over. Before they parted though, Hinata grabbed his arm. “Exchange numbers with me!”

“W-huh?”

“I like talking to you! Kageyama is lame and all of my other friends I can’t see a lot. And today was fun! I can talk all I want without getting a hit on the head and being called ‘Dumbass!’”

Yamaguchi felt his mouth form into a wide smile. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that..”

Hinata made a, way to loud, cheering sound, wiping out his phone.

They exchanged numbers then went their separate ways. Yamaguchi couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He made an actual friend besides Tsukki… Today was a great day.

 

Practice was even more fun now that he could consider Hinata a friend. He dragged Kageyama over where he and Tsukki were practicing receives, practicing next to them.

As they practice, Hinata chirped excitedly about random things. Mainly funny family stories. Yamaguchi listened quietly, smiling and laughing at the story’s funny parts. Kageyama seemed to be irritated at all Hinata’s chatter, so he aimed the ball at his face. The two began arguing now, causing Yamaguchi to laugh even harder.

All laughter died when they saw Daichi making his way over to them with a deadly aura around him. He yelled at them to quiet down and focus on practice, Yamaguchi put his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs.

Yamaguchi couldn’t remember the last time he enjoyed himself like this. With Tsukki, it was another kind of enjoyment. He felt at peace, content by just being by his side. With Hinata, it was bubbling excitement. Two friends who were completely different, but he couldn’t be happier spending time with the both of them.

 

That day, he and Tsukki walked home, Yamaguchi not being able to stop himself from smiling.

“So… You’re friends with Hinata now?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! At lunch today we ran into each other and he needed to borrow my textbook. Since you were gone, he asked if I wanted to hang out with him. He’s actually really cool! His little sister sounds adorable and he said his mother makes a mean beef stew! His dad seems to work at the same company as my dad too! Did you know that he didn’t even have a proper volleyball team back in middle school-”

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki when he cut him off. He wasn’t staring at him. Instead, he was looking in front of him. Yamaguchi could tell he was angry.

“I don’t care about Hinata. In fact, don’t talk about him, or anyone, around me. They’re all idiots.”

“Tsukki?” He seemed... Off… Almost… No, that couldn’t be. _Shove that thought right out of your head Yamaguchi..._

Tsukki started walking faster, but before he got far, Yamaguchi grabbed his arm.

“Wait Tsukki what’s-”

“I’m fine, now let go.”

“But Tsukki you don’t seem fine-”

“Let go Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi tried to meet his eyes, but Tsukki avoided him.

“.... Sorry Tsukki..”

 

The two walked in complete silence. Yamaguchi stared at the ground, not understanding Tsukki’s change in behavior. Tsukki talked about Hinata and Kageyama a lot.. So why didn’t he like it when _he_  talked about them? It made no sense unless he was…

Jealous.

But that couldn’t be could it? Tsukki wasn’t the jealous sort of guy, especially when it involved Yamaguchi. Besides, him talking about Hinata? There was no way that was the case.

 

“You… Coming over Saturday?”

Yamaguchi hadn’t realized they were now at Tsukki’s house. Yamaguchi looked up at him once again. Of course, he didn’t meet his eyes.

“Oh uh… Yeah! Sure!”

Tsukki nodded in response to him, then walked into his house.

 

As Yamaguchi walked home, he tried to find reasons why Tsukki was angry. Did he have a stressful day? What did their teacher talk about with him at lunch? Was that the reason he was so irritated? Maybe Hinata and Kageyama’s constant arguing at practice irritated him more than usual. Though he didn’t know why because they argued like that everyday..

No matter what Yamaguchi thought of, none of it made sense. Maybe he should ask Tsukki himself tomorrow… But he most likely wouldn’t tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited to have Yamaguchi and Hinata's friendship blossom throughout this serious (I really like Hinata okay????? I want more of him!)  
> You wont find out what's wrong with Tsukki until later, so probably not in the next chapter (sorry!)  
> Anyways! Next chapter! More Yamaguchi and Hinata bonding! Also! Here comes Kageyama!  
> But yeah, next chapter is more about friendships then anything... So look forward to that!  
> Liiiiiike always! Please tell me if you see any mistakes or have any questions!  
> Thank you guys!


	6. Blooming Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Hinata grow closer... And Tsukki is acting strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coughs  
> Hello  
> Long time no... Update  
> Last week was SUPER busy (also I was lazy) so I'm so sorry for not posting this earlier! (I actually had it done Tuesday I just kept forgetting to edit and go over it)  
> Finals week is this week and next week so updates might be a little late... (Honestly for the past few days I've been staying up until 4am when I have some 8:30am classes... 11 hours of homework a day... Kill me now...)  
> BUT ONCE FINALS ARE OVER HEY HO POSSIBLY DAILY UPDATES??? (AND MORE SLEEP ASJNG;LKSAG)  
> Anyways.... Hope you enjoy!

Hinata and Yamaguchi had become texting buddies after that. That night, Hinata had sent him a lot of text messages. They were questions like “What did you have for dinner?” “Do you think the captain would get mad if Kageyama and I only practice our quick tomorrow?” “Do you think Nishinoya will teach me Rolling Thunder?” “If I put a fake spider on my mom’s pillow do you think I’d be grounded?” Question after question was sent, and Yamaguchi couldn’t stop laughing. Hinata was weird, but the funny kind of weird. Yamaguchi answered all the questions, but not without having to stop and take a laughing break.

“Curry” “I’ll bring flowers to your funeral” “I’m sure he’d love to!” “I don’t think you’ll be allowed to play volleyball again”

 

Texting Hinata was a lot of fun! He wasn’t used to receiving replies back right away since Tsukki wasn’t very good at messaging back. Yamaguchi felt… Happy that someone wanted to talk to him. Not that Tsukki didn’t want to talk to him, but having someone so openly do it was different. It was weird, but Yamaguchi wasn’t complaining.

 

Yamaguchi and Hinata stayed up until midnight messaging each other. It finally ended after Yamaguchi answered another one of Hinata’s silly questions and didn't a reply back. He probably fell asleep, and he knew he should probably do that too.

That night, Yamaguchi fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

That morning, Yamaguchi woke up to the sound of his mother yelling at him.

“Tadashi! Hurry up or you’ll be late!”

Yamaguchi groaned then turned on his side. He opened one of his eyes, glancing at his alarm clock. He bolted out of bed when he saw the time.

Yep. Definitely going to be late.

 

Yamaguchi quickly put on his uniform, not bothering to brush his hair or doing any of the hygiene routines, before he ran into the kitchen. He stuffed his lunch box into his bag, running to put on his shoes and get out of there as quickly as he could.

No breakfast today.

“Bye mom!” Yamaguchi called before sprinting out the door and to school.

 

Thankfully, he made it in the classroom just as the bell rang. Quickly, he went to his seat before their teach got there, taking out his supplies.

“Someone’s late.”

Yamaguchi felt Tsukki’s eyes on him. In response to his words, Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Yeah, stayed up late last night. I guess I forgot to set my alarm!”

Tsukki rolled his eyes and Yamaguchi only smiled.

 

Class was boring as always, Yamaguchi felt his phone vibrate a couple of times, but ignored it since he didn’t want to get it taken away. At break time, he checked his phone to see multiple messages from Hinata. He was not surprised.

Hinata apparently thought class was boring as well. He sent messages saying that he was “bored out of his mind” and “Oh no almost got caught by the teacher!” Yamaguchi laughed quietly to himself and began to reply. As he did, he felt eyes on him.

“Hinata?”

“Yeah… Apparently he’s bored.”

Tsukki said nothing. Yamaguchi glanced his way and saw his eyebrows furrowed.

“Annoying,” Tsukki mumbled, causing Yamaguchi to laugh.

“I think it’s funny!”

 

Class started up again, but Yamaguchi still saw the way Tsukki seemed irritated like he was yesterday. He told himself he would ask him what’s up at lunch.

 

When the two were all situated on the room, Yamaguchi turned to him and Tsukki raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

Tsukki looked at him with a puzzled look.

“What?”

“I asked what’s wrong?”

“I don’t-”

“You’re even more angry than usual. And you went off on me yesterday for talking about Hinata even though you go off about him all the time.”

“That’s-”

“No Tsukki, don’t try to lie. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Tsukki looked down at his lunch box, taking out his chopsticks and beginning to eat.

Oh this conversation wasn’t over.

“Tsukki.”

Tsukki sighed then met Yamaguchi’s eyes. Yamaguchi could tell he was annoyed that he kept bothering him about it, but this was important.

“Look, I don’t know what’s wrong… But at least tell me what I did?”

“What?”

“I mean, if I did anything wrong-”

“Yamaguchi, you didn’t do anything wrong. Just hearing about those two idiots gets me annoyed.”

“But you talk about them-”

“I only mention them when I’m either making fun of them or complaining about them.”

That was true.

“Anyways, you didn’t do anything, alright?”

Yamaguchi nodded, turning his attention to his lunch box. “You’d tell me if I did right?”

“You think I would hide if I was annoyed?”

That got a smile out of Yamaguchi. “Nah, you’d complain about it for hours.”

Tsukki glared at his teasing remark, which made Yamaguchi laugh.

 

Tsukki seemed to be better after that. Yamaguchi was thankful that he was at least a little back to normal.

They walked to practice after their teacher dismissed them. They were the first ones there since their class got out a little early. When they started to change into their shorts and t-shirts, Hinata and Kageyama burst into the room. They seemed out of breath.

“I won!” Hinata cheered, jumping and pumping his fist into the air.

“Damn it!”

“What’s that now? 35 wins, 36 losses, and 4 ties?”

“I’m still winning.”

“Sh-shut up!”

Yamaguchi glanced over to Tsukki who seemed to have an annoyed look on his face again. Then again, that’s what he always looked like when Hinata and Kageyama were being obnoxious.

“Hey hey Yamaguchi!” Hinata bounced up to him, grabbing a hold of his arm. “Come over to my place tonight! My mom is making beef stew and cornbread! Also I got that movie you wanted to see!” He chimed, his smiled brighter than the sun.

“Oh well I uh have to ask my mom, but I’m sure she wouldn’t mind-”

“Woo hoo!” Hinata cheered, jumping up into the air again with his powerful leg strength. “This is going to be so much fun! Natsu’s gonna love you!”

Yamaguchi smiled, actually a little excited about this. This was going to be his first time going to a friend’s house beside Tsukki’s.

Tsukki…. Yamaguchi looked at him since he hadn’t said a word. Tsukki had his back to him as he packed up his bag. But from how tense his back was, he didn’t seem happy again.

 

Throughout practice, Tsukki seemed to be.. Off again. When Tsukki thought he wasn’t looking, Yamaguchi saw he was glaring at Hinata. Hinata didn’t seem to notice, but Kageyama did because he started glaring back. It had gotten so bad that Suga had to step in and move the two as far away from each other as possible.

 

Practice ended and after they all were changed and packed, they walked down to Ukai’s shop. Ukai was letting them all have free steam buns today, so everyone was excited. Hinata was bouncing all around, Kageyama yelling at him to “calm down dumbass!” Noya and Tanaka were leading in the front, Noya laughing loudly at something and Tanaka looking proud. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi were in the middle, talking about something. Probably school or other mature stuff who knew. Yamaguchi and Tsukki followed in the back, Tsukki wearing his headphones and blasting his music. It was louder than usual, meaning he was in a bad mood and didn’t want to be talked to.

“Yamaguchi Yamaguchi! Did you ask your mom if you could come over?” Hinata asked when he came up next to him.

“Yeah! She said that was fine”

“Yes!”

“Oh? Yamaguchi you’re going over to Hinata’s?” Suga asked, turning his head to look back at them.

“Yep! Hinata said his mom’s beef stew is the best, and we’re also watching the new movie that I wanted to see.”

“Sounds fun! Glad to see you all are getting along!” He looked over to see Kageyama and Tsukki glaring at each other. “Well… Some of you..”

 

After the team ate their steam buns, they started to part ways. Hinata’s house was in the opposite direction of his and Tsukki’s, so they parted ways at Ukai’s shop.

“Bye Tsukki! See you tomorrow!” Yamaguchi said, waving goodbye to his friend.

“Bye,” Tsukki said in response, seeming unhappy still. He was also sending glares at Hinata who didn’t seem to pay attention. Like always.

 

The two walked to Hinata’s house, Hinata blabbing on and on about some random thing. Hinata’s house was actually really far from the school. Yamaguchi was surprised that he made the trip every day. Before school practices were so early too! How does he do it?

 

The door swung open before Hinata could open it. There stood a little girl, almost identical to Hinata.

“Sho! Welcome home!” The little girl leapt into Hinata’s arms, Hinata catching her instantly.

“Hey Natsu! How was school?”

“Fun! I painted you a picture!”

“You did? I would love to see it!”

“Okay!” The little girl jumped from his arms and ran back into the house.

“Come on in Yamaguchi!” Hinata told him over his shoulder, walking in and holding the door open.

Yamaguchi walked into Hinata’s home, following Hinata’s lead in taking off his shoes.

 

“Mom! I’m home!”

“Welcome home sweetie! Dinner’s almost ready so go wash your hands!” Hinata's mother called from what he assumed was the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah I’m on it!”

Hinata lead Yamaguchi up to his room. Hinata’s room, not to Yamaguchi’s surprise, was very different from Tsukki’s. There were volleyball posters hanging everywhere on his walls, along with pictures of his friends (probably from middle school) and his family. It was a simple room, but it was filled with Hinata’s personality.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asked, seeing Yamaguchi staring at his room.

“Oh well I uh… I’ve never been in anyone’s room beside’s Tsukki’s..”

“What’s his like?” Hinata asked in curiosity.

“Let’s see… There are American band posters hanging up, a few trophies he got from elementary school, his collection of dinosaurs-” Oops.

“Collection of dinosaurs?! He likes dinosaurs?” Hinata asked with a loud voice, sounding like he didn’t believe him.

Yamaguchi chuckled at his reaction. “Yeah… He’s liked them ever since I’ve known him. He says he doesn't, but I know he’s lying.”  _Tsukki is going to kill me..._

“Wow. I never expected Tsukishima to actually _like_  something.”

“He likes music?”

“That doesn’t count. _Everyone_  likes music.”

Fair point.

The two teens washed their hands after Hinata changed out of his uniform, then walked downstairs to greet Hinata’s mother.

Hinata’s mother was taller than him of course. She had short black hair, and lovely brown eyes just like her son and daughter. He wondered if the two siblings got their unique hair color from their father. Yamaguchi could only imagine.

The four of them ate dinner, Yamaguchi complementing the food a lot. It was really good! Hinata was right, his mother’s beef stew was the best! He was practically drooling over it as he ate.

Hinata’s mother was super nice. She was very similar to his mom, but Hinata’s mom was more… Aggressive in her teasing. It was really funny to see how mean she could tease and watch Hinata complain about it.

Natsu was an adorable sweet heart… Although she took after her mother in the teasing.

Hinata’s family was so lively. They were loud yes, but it wasn’t like Yamaguchi minded. He felt at home here.

 

Hinata lead Yamaguchi up to his room after they finished eating, Hinata bouncing up the stairs in excitement for the movie.

“Superheros are sooooo cool! I wish I had special powers or something like them!” Hinata spoke as he flung his door open and went to search for the DVD.

“Well, you could say your jumping is something special? If there was a cat stuck up a tree you could jump high enough to get it!” Yamaguchi said in response, sitting on Hinata’s bed as the other looked for the movie.

“Huh… I guess I never thought about that… Awesome!”

“Kageyama could be your partner.”

“Hell no! He would want to steal the spotlight all the time and say _I'm_  his sidekick!”

“Hmm… I think you would both be superheros though and just work together?”

“I guess… I would rather have you be my partner though! You don’t call me ‘dumbass’ all the time.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “I guess that’s true.”

Hinata found the movie then walked downstairs into the living room, Yamaguchi following behind him.

The two watched the movie, but not in silence. Hinata was one of those people who talked a lot in a movie, but Yamaguchi was happy enough to answer his questions.

 

The movie ended around 2 hours later. The two spoke about how good it was, and how they couldn’t wait for the sequel to come out.

Yamaguchi was getting his shoes as Hinata stood in front of him, boasting about how good the movie was.

“And then when he slammed the guy through the building! So cool! Gah that was so good! We should definitely go see the sequel together!”

Yamaguchi had a wide smile on his face. That meant they could hang out together like this again! “Yeah! I'd love to!”

 

The two said their goodbyes before Yamaguchi left to walk home. Thankfully, it wasn’t that dark out yet so he could see pretty well. He felt his phone vibrate a few minutes after he left Hinata’s place. He took the device out of his pocket, reading the messages that he just received.

 

***2 Unread Messages***

 

**From: Hinata**

**my mom told me to tell you to have a safe walk home!**

**also natsu wants you to come back again**

**i want you to come over again too!**

**To; Hinata**

**Tell her I said thanks and I will!**

**Tell Natsu I would love to!**

**When’s the next time you’re free? I can come over any day!**

**From: Mom**

**r u coming back home yet?**

**To: Mom**

**Yeah I’m heading back now!**

 

Before Yamaguchi could put his phone back in his pocket after he finished replying, it vibrated again.

***1 Unread Message***

**From: Tsukki**

**How was Hinata’s place?**

 

Whoa.. Tsukki texted him first.

 

**To: Tsukki**

**It was fun!**

**His mother was amazing and his sister was really adorable!**

 

A minute later

 

**From: Tsukki**

**It sounds like they would be loud.**

**To: Tsukki**

**They were a little loud… Okay very loud**

**But they were fun! Apparently his sister grew to like me and wants me to come back over!**

**From: Tsukki**

**I’m not surprised. You’re hard to not like.**

 

Yamaguchi read the message over and over. The words repeated in his head until he finally processed them. His face immediately grew bright red.

_Calm down Yamaguchi..._

 

**To: Tsukki**

**Thank you? I mean… I’m sure there are plenty of people who don’t…**

**From: Tsukki**

**That’s because they don’t know you.**

**To: Tsukki**

**I would say the same thing about you**

 

No response. Yamaguchi knew he wouldn’t, and he was surprised how fast he was replying back. It usually took him about an hour… or at least half an hour.

  
Yamaguchi arrived home, greeting his mom before going up to his room. He changed out of his uniform then flopped on his bed. As he thought about hanging out with Hinata more, a smile appeared on his face. Also Tsukki was replying quickly to his messages today! He hoped tomorrow would be as good a day like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I uh... Started making plans for two more fanfics because apparently I hate myself  
> One of them is an Achievement Hunter one (Mavin whoop whoop) and the other iS KAGEHINA  
> Last week I just got super into kagehina as delinquents and to add to that, I finished watching Gangsta and... Hee hee hee hee you can only guess what it's about (I'm so excited to start writing it AHHHHH I HAVE SO MANY PLANS (but I probably wont start on it until classes end because honestly I am dead))  
> aNYWAYS BACK TO THIS FIC  
> Next chapter will feature more of Kageyama! (Whoop whoop)  
> Please tell me if you have questions or see any mistakes! Thanks for being so patient!  
> Also a big thanks for people who have been giving me kudos and commenting! It's really helping me be proud of my work (not that I wasn't before... It's just now I'm really happy to see people enjoying it!)  
> THANK YOU!


	7. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi hangs out with Hinata and Kageyama. Afterwards, he goes to Tsukki's house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all  
> Two more days until school is over tHEN I AM FREE  
> I am half-dead so this chapter might be a little all over the place  
> bUT I ENJOYED WRITING THIS CHAPTER A LOT YOU WILL SEE WHY OKAY OKAY ENJOY

The next few days were spent with his and Hinata’s friendship growing. They texted each other before school, during breaks, lunch, and also after school. Yamaguchi went to Hinata’s house another day. The two though mainly played with Natsu in the park. Yamaguchi hadn’t played in a park since that time he was bullied in one. He missed being Natsu’s age and not having a care in the world. Now he was fifteen and had many. Playing with Natsu and Hinata made him forget those worries, and was thankful to them for it.

 

Today, Sunday, was the day that he was going to hang out with Kageyama. Well, not alone of course. Hinata invited him to go out to eat and see a movie with them. Yamaguchi didn’t want to impose because the two were so close, but Hinata insisted.

Yamaguchi went to Ukai’s shop which was the meeting place, looking around in search for one of the two. He wasn’t that early was he?

Suddenly, he saw Kageyama walking down the street, his hands shoved in his pockets and looking grumpy. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

“Hey,” Kageyama spoke up in greeting. He stood next to him, looking around in what he assumed was in search for Hinata.

“G-good morning,” Yamaguchi stuttered a greeting back. He never really spoke to Kageyama alone since he kind of scared him. He was pretty sure Kageyama knew that. “So I uh… I’m not disturbing you guys am I?” He out of the blue asked, immediately regretting opening his mouth.

Kageyama glanced over at him then shrugged. “Nah, not really. Watch out though, he talks a lot during movies.”

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Yeah, I know. Already experienced that.”

 

A minute later, Hinata came running down the street, a wide smile on his face as he waved at them. “Hey guys! Sorry I’m late!”

“Finally, I’m starving,” Kageyama said in an annoyed tone.

Hinata rolled his eyes and smiled at Yamaguchi. “We’re going to our favorite restaurant! They have the best french fries!”

Yamaguchi immediately perked up.

 

The three of them got a table, Kageyama and Hinata sitting on one side while Yamaguchi say across from them on the other. The two were bickering over something, not surprising, as they looked over the menu. The waiter came shortly after to take their orders, before leaving them alone.

“So… Do you two do this a lot?” Yamaguchi asked out of curiosity.

“Huh?” Hinata stopped playing with the straw in his water glass and looked up at him.

“I mean um do you guys hang out together a lot?”

Hinata tapped his finger to his chin in thought. “Hmm.. Whenever we’re both free I guess? We usually play volleyball more than other stuff though.”

Yamaguchi knew he should have been surprised at that. They were volleyball obsessors afterall.

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen this kind of movie before! I’m excited!” Hinata suddenly piped up.

“‘This kind of movie’?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Mhm! I’ve never seen science fiction movies before! They always seemed complicated to me.”

“That’s because you’re a dumbass and never know what’s going on,” Kageyama said with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey!”

“Science fiction movies are really interesting though! There are many different elements to them that all add up in the end, almost like a mystery movie!” Yamaguchi rambled. Yamaguchi’s favorite types of movies were science fiction since he really loved science. Astronomy, biology, physics, chemistry, and health sciences (mainly medicine) were all his favorites. When Yamaguchi realized he was rambling, his cheeks turned a red color and he stuttered out an apology.

“Whoa Yamaguchi! You like science?” Hinata asked, leaning over the table in his direction.

“U-uh yes?”

“Kageyama does to!”

“What? Really?”

Kageyama shrugged, but Yamaguchi could see the blush on his face. “Y-yeah...”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Biology and chemistry.”

“Ah! I like those two!”

The two teens stared at each other, both of them practically had sparkles in their eyes. Hinata saw this and began laughing.

“You two are looking at each other like you’ve found the love of your lives!”

“W-what?!”

“Am not stupid!”

Hinata just continued laughing, but got a glare from the hostess and immediately shut up.

“A-anyways,” Kageyama spoke up, adjusting the straps of his hoodie out of embarrassment. “I’ve never met anyone besides Oikawa that liked science, so of course I’d be excited.”

“Oikawa?” Yamaguchi was surprised. “What does he like?”

“Astronomy. He has this weird obsession with space… Mainly aliens.”

“Aliens?!” Both him and Hinata practically shouted, earning another glare from the hostess.

“Yeah.”

“Whooooooa! I’ve never thought about aliens before! Do you think they eat people?” Hinata asked, eyes wide with excitement.

“Oikawa doesn’t think so. He thinks they might be similar to people… Just different appearances.”

“So cooooool!”

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. He wondered how much research Oikawa had to do to come up with his theories… He would love to ask him about it one day.

 

Their food arrived minutes later, after Kageyama and Yamaguchi rambled about more space stuff. Hinata piped in here and there, but mainly asking if the world would end in the most horrible ways possible. Yamaguchi didn’t know where he ever got those from. Maybe he watched too many movies.

Yamaguchi eyed his food, practically drooling over the fries. The three of them ate hungrily quickly, Yamaguchi though when getting to the fries, ate slowly to savor each one of them. Kageyama shot him a look, basically saying he was weird. Hinata just laughed at him.

 

After they finished eating, they went to the theatre to watch the movie. It was actually really good! And of course, Hinata bugged him and Kageyama with multiple questions. It got so bad, Kageyama hit him upside the head to get him to shut up. It didn’t work though.

The movie ended, and the three boys began to walk in the directions of their houses.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Yamaguchi said to them since he was going in the other direction.

“Bye Yamaguchi! Thanks for coming!” Hinata told him, waving goodbye.

“Goodbye,” Kageyama said, waving at him as well.

 

Yamaguchi was actually heading to Tsukki’s house now. He asked Tsukki for help on his homework, and he said he could come over whenever he liked.

After a quick stop by his house to get his homework, the teen arrived at Tsukki’s place, walking up to the door. Before he could knock, the door opened to reveal Tsukki.

Yamaguchi was surprised to see Tsukki already there since it took him a minute, but he smiled nonetheless. “Hi!” He greeted cheerfully.

“Hey,” Tsukki said in greeting, moving out of the way to let Yamaguchi through.

Yamaguchi’s entered Tsukki’s house, taking off his shoes and putting them buy his friend’s. “Thanks for helping me again! I hate english...” He said, turning to him with a smile.

“You hate it because you’re bad at it.”

“I’m not _that_  bad!”

Tsukki gave him that look that said are-you-serious-right-now then rolled his eyes. causing Yamaguchi to pout.

“This is the part where you say ‘oh no Yamaguchi that isn’t true! English is another language so of course it’s hard!’”

“Because I would say that.”

“Hey! A man could hope!”

“‘Man.’”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined from his best friend’s teasing.

Tsukki walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of barley tea then a couple of cups. “Grab the rice cakes from the pantry.”

“Okay!” The thought of food filled Yamaguchi’s mind, and now he was craving french fries. _Maybe mom will make some for dinner… Probably not..._

 

The two teens went up to Tsukki’s room, Tsukki setting the tea and cups on the table in the middle of his room. Yamaguchi set the rice cakes down next to it, sitting down and taking out his homework.

They worked on their homework for a couple of hours, before Yamaguchi couldn’t take it anymore.

“Gaaaaaah! I can’t do it!” He complained, flinging himself backwards to where he was laying down on his back. “I just don’t get English! Why is it required? I’m not planning on going to America ever!”

Tsukki shrugged. “Maybe because it’s the most spoken language in the world?”

“I don’t care if it’s the most spoken language in the world. I’m staying in Japan and never leaving.”

“You might change your mind one day.”

“Nope! Never leaving the country!” Yamaguchi stared up at the ceiling, wondering what Tsukki had in mind after he graduated. “What about you?”

Yamaguchi couldn’t see him, but he knew he shrugged again. “Who knows...”

“Any plans after you graduate?”

“Not really. College I guess?”

“Well we do have two more years... ” The more Yamaguchi thought about it, the more he got sad. What if they decide to part ways and go to different colleges? Would they keep contact with each other? Would they ever see each other?

He knew Tsukki sensed something was wrong with him because he suddenly grew quiet. “What are you thinking about?”

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and let out a small breath. “I guess our future… I mean, what if we choose to go to different schools? And are too busy to keep talk or see each other? What if we lose contact altogether? What if we-”

“You think too much,” Tsukki interrupted him. His tone of voice was… Different. It was a very subtle change, but Yamaguchi could tell. His tone was soft… Gentle almost. It was new. It was different. It was directed towards _him._

Tsukki went over to where Yamaguchi laid, then sat down next to him. “You don’t need to worry about those type of things.”

“I don’t?” Yamaguchi had opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. Tsukki wasn’t looking at him, instead staring at the wall.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because you won't allow it right?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, staring at his friend who was avoiding him.

“Since sixth grade you’ve bugged me to stay by your side. You’re really going to say going to different schools will change that? Would you really give up that easily?”

Yamaguchi sat up, letting Tsukki’s words sink in. Tsukki… Wanted to stay with him? He wanted to stay friends with him even after they graduate? Even if they go to different schools, he still wanted to see him and talk to him?

A wide smile appeared on his face, and before he knew what he was doing, he flung himself at his friend and brought him into a tight hug.

“Nope! You’re stuck with me forever!”

Tsukki had flinched when Yamaguchi hugged him, but didn’t move right away. A moment later, Tsukki brought his hands up and lightly pushed Yamaguchi to get him to let go.

“Shut up Yamaguchi..”

Yamaguchi looked up at his friend’s face and saw a light blush across his cheeks. He was embarrassed. His smile only grew.

“Sorry Tsukki!”

  
That day, Yamaguchi knew he fell in love with Tsukki all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT ENDING THOUGH  
> I died from the cuteness okay I ENJOYED IT SO MUCH  
> THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE COMMENTED I MEAN  
> I LITERALLY BURST INTO TEARS THE OTHER DAY BECAUSE ALL OF THE NICE COMMENTS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME  
> Also we reached 100 kudos! KJASDH;LKSDGKSAG  
> Next chapter will feature more of Kageyama (coughs YAMAGUCHI AND KAGEYAMA FRIENDSHIP YES PLEASE)  
> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> As always, please tell me if you see any mistakes or have any questions!  
> Thank you all so much for supporting me! Also being patient as I try to survive finals week!


	8. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi has a dream that he never wanted to have... Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm back  
> I am so so so so so SOOOOO sorry for the long wait  
> Some... Things happened....  
> To put it simply, family/health problems  
> Also school started right after (oh yay fun)  
> I'm fine now so you all don't have to worry!  
> I'm back and ready to roll!

~They were at Tsukki’s house today. The two were sitting on the bed, Yamaguchi watching Tsukki play a game over his shoulder. However, a few minutes later, the game was paused.

“What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked his friend, not understanding why he suddenly paused the game right before he was going to fight the boss. Tsukki looked at him with a look he had never seen him wear before. Yamaguchi was confused, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, Tsukki’s face was inches from his… Then he felt something soft push up to his mouth.

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide. This.. Wasn’t happening. Tsukki was kissing him. _Tsukki_ was _kissing_  him! He immediately brought his hands up to Tsukki’s shoulders, trying to push him away. They shouldn’t be doing this.. Why is Tsukki doing this? Tsukki doesn’t even _like_  him like that! … Right?

“W-wait Tsukki-” Yamaguchi managed to get out once he successfully broke apart from him. They held eye contact for a moment, the brunette trying to read the blonde’s face, but he couldn’t recognize that look. It scared him how he couldn’t. He couldn’t doing anything else before Tsukki once again brought their lips together. He took Yamaguchi’s hands that were on his shoulder, holding his wrists as he kissed him deeper to keep him from pushing him away.

_Oh my gosh oh my gosh he’s kissing me he’s kissing me ohmygoshwhatdoIdo..?!_  Yamaguchi’s thoughts were in a jumble. He was internally freaking out. He couldn’t only imagine the shocked facial expression he was wearing right now.

Tsukki was the one to break the kiss this time. He pressed their foreheads together letting out a sigh. 

“Is this… Okay…?” He asked hesitantly, almost like he was unsure. Scared even. Yamaguchi had never heard him sound like this before. It.. worried him. Tsukki wasn’t supposed to be scared. That was _his_  job. Tsukki is supposed to be strong, fearless. But now… He seemed so fragile?

“Tsukki.. Why…?” Yamaguchi got out, barely whispering. He wouldn’t be surprised if Tsukki didn’t even hear him.

“I don’t know...” Tsukki whispered back. The next thing he knew, he was kissing him again.

_This can’t be happening… This isn’t like Tsukki… This can’t be real..._ Yamaguchi thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting Tsukki kiss him. His lips were soft… Way too soft. The way their lips molded together… Yamaguchi knew this was all too good to be true.

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukki asked against his lips. The feel of his warm breath on his lips made Yamaguchi feel like he couldn’t think anymore. “Can I… Go further?”

Yamaguchi really _couldn’t_  think anymore. He felt himself nod without even properly processing Tsukki’s words, then he felt his back on Tsukki’s bed.

“Tsukki...” Yamaguchi spoke, not recognizing his own voice. He was feeling weird.. Sounding weird, acting weird… Everything with him was weird. Yamaguchi was confused with what was happening. Everything was moving way too fast, none of it made sense.

Tsukki began to kiss Yamaguchi’s neck, Yamaguchi shivering at the feeling. His neck had always been sensitive, now that it was being touched by Tsukki, of all people, it was double that. He felt Tsukki’s tongue gliding across his skin, causing Yamaguchi to gasp.

“You’re so cute...” Tsukki murmured against his neck. Yamaguchi’s face immediately turned red, but before he could retort, he felt Tsukki’s hand push under his shirt.

“W-wait Tsukki I-”

“Shhh… It’ll be okay,” Tsukki said in a soft tone, throwing Yamaguchi off guard. Tsukki’s voice never sounded this.. Gentle? “I’ll make you feel good...”

Okay something was wrong.

Definitely wrong.

This wasn’t Tsukki. Not in any world was this Tsukki. Not _his_ Tsukki at least.

“Tsukki-” Yamaguchi’s words were caught off when he felt something between his legs.

“W-w-w-”~

 

“Wait!” Yamaguchi bolted up in his bed, his eyes wide and felt like he was out of breath. He was panting, in a panic. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was 5am on a Monday… An hour before his alarm was supposed to go off.

The teen let out a groan from being woken up so early. He was about to lay back down in bed, when he felt something sticky in a place that shouldn’t be.

_Oh no… Oh gosh please no..._  Sure enough, Yamaguchi was met with the horrifying realization.

He had a wet dream.

About _Tsukki_.

This couldn’t be happening.

 

The brunette immediately cleaned himself up, taking a long shower to try and calm himself. He hadn’t had one of those since he was twelve and in the early stages of puberty. Yet here he was. Fifteen and having those kinds of dreams about _his best friend of all people_.

“I’m so disgusting...” He blurted out, banging his head on his shower wall as the water from the shower flowed down his back. He couldn’t believe himself.. How could he? He felt so ashamed.   
_I wonder… If Tsukki ever found out… Would he be disgusted with me…?_  Of course he would, who wouldn’t be disgusted by a guy having a wet dream about another guy?

Yamaguchi let out a small sigh, sitting down on his bed and burying his face in his hands. How would he face Tsukki now? Could he act normal around him? Like that dream never happened? Yamaguchi didn’t know… All he could do was hope.

 

The teen walked to school, his eyes on the ground the entire time. His head was filled with thoughts on how he would face Tsukki. As he grew closer to school, he grew more and more nervous.

His mind was racing miles and miles per second. He knew he needed to calm down and try to act _normal_ , but how?

 

Yamaguchi stood at the door of his classroom, peaking in to see if Tsukki was already there. He wasn’t surprised to see that he was.   
_Deep breath Tadashi… You can do this..._  He thought to himself, doing just that. After he felt like he had calmed down enough, he put on his brightest smile and went to his desk.

“‘Morning Tsukki!” Yamaguchi greeted him once he sat down, trying to sound cheerful.

Tsukki eyed him, his look showing suspicion. If he knew something was up, which he oh so obviously did, he didn’t say anything. “‘Morning.”

And that was that.

 

Class went on normally, like it was just another day. Tadashi though, didn’t pay attention to any of his lessons. His mind was too preoccupied with the dream that he had.

 

It was lunch time, and Tsukki was called out by a teacher again. Yamaguchi waited for him outside their classroom, his eyes looking down at his feet. He soon realized there was another pair of feet in front of him. He looked up to be greeted by a smiling Hinata, and a disinterested Kageyama.

 

“Yamaguchi! Waiting for Tsukki?” Hinata asked in his loud, cheerful tone.

“Yep. He’s one of the people on duty today,” he spoke, hoping he sounded normal.

He must have convinced them, or at least for the time being, since Hinata changed the subject. “Awesome! Eat lunch with us-” He suddenly stopped mid sentence to look down at his hands. “Ack! I forgot my lunch! I’ll be right back!” He told them before sprinting down the hall towards this classroom.

“Idiot...” Kageyama said under his breath. 

Yamaguchi smiled, chuckling at that. “Yeah, but that’s what makes people like him.”

Kageyama shrugged, leaning against the wall next to him. Yamaguchi glanced over at him, eyes widening when seeing he was staring back. Yamaguchi cleared his throat nervously, not really knowing how to act around him.

 

“Um...” The brunette began, but he didn’t know what to say.

“You okay?”

Yamaguchi’s facial expression turned into one of surprise. “What?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’m asking if you’re okay? You seem...” He seemed to be searching through his mind to find the right word. “Odd.”

“O-oh… W-well um… Just… Just had a strange dream..”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at him, as if asking him to continue.

Yamaguchi bit his lip, before he continued. “Well… Let’s just say it’s a dream that I never wanted to have…” He didn’t want to tell him, or anyone for that matter. Having a way dream about Tsukki, about a _guy_? People would think he’s disgusting.

Kageyama hummed in acknowledgement. “I’ve had those.”

Yamaguchi blinked, staring at him in shock. “Huh?”

“Dreams you never wanted to have? Yeah, I’ve had a few,” he continued, not meeting his eyes.

“How did you… Deal with it?” Yamaguchi asked hesitantly.

Kageyama glanced over at him. For some reason, Yamaguchi felt like they were going through the same situation. “Came to accept it I guess? I accepted that those were my feelings, and nothing I do would change that.”

Before anything else was said, Hinata came bounding up to them. “Sorry it took so long! Ran into a teacher and got yelled at!”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered, which earned him a glare from Hinata.

 

The two began bickering with each other as they walked, Yamaguchi a step behind them.

Accept his feelings for Tsukki? He knew he loved him, but he guessed he never accepted that. How could he though? They were best friends, and if he found out…

_Stop it Tadashi.. You’re freaking yourself out..._  Yamaguchi took a deep breath, calming himself.

 

The three sat in the courtyard, Hinata rambling about who knows what and Kageyama listening silently. Yamaguchi stared at them, mainly at Kageyama. From the conversation earlier, he a strange… Connection to him. It was almost like Kageyama was going through the same thing he-

Oh.

_Oh._

How did he not see it before?

Observing Kageyama this closely now, he could definitely see it. The way his eyes practically lit up when Hinata talked to him, the way his features seemed almost gentle in a way as he listened to him speak, the way his body relaxed just being in his presence… Yamaguchi could see it all.

Kageyama liked Hinata.

Just like how he liked Tsukki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am super sorry for long wait!  
> I actually wrote this before Christmas (the majority of it) and wanted to publish it, but then... yeah  
> Welp  
> This chapter didn't have as much Kageyama as I wanted, but I hope it was alright? Like I said, I wrote this in December, so who knows how bad it is... (also I'm, like, half asleep oops) So tell me if you see any mistakes and have any questions okay?  
> Thank you guys so much for waiting this long!  
> I never wanted to do this...  
> I am so sorry!


	9. Study Time and Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Tsukki help Hinata and Kageyama study for midterms.  
> Tsukki's mom plans a family bonding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAAAHHHHHH  
> HELLO  
> WHOA  
> TIME SURE DOES FLY  
> I have no excuse

The past few days were filled with observing. The more Yamaguchi watched Kageyama and Hinata, the more his assumption was proven. Kageyama indeed did like Hinata more than a friend. This made Yamaguchi feel a lot better about himself. He wasn’t alone.

 

A few times Yamaguchi debated confronting Kageyama about it, but he didn’t want to scare him. If someone came up to him and said “hey I know about your feelings for your friend, I’m in the same situation,” he’d be afraid too.

 

Maybe this was his chance to talk about it with someone though. He had never told anyone of his… situation before. Maybe Kageyama would appreciate knowing he wasn’t alone too.

Was it worth the risk?

 

The answer was no. Yamaguchi was not a risk taker.

 

During his observing, Yamaguchi got closer to Kageyama and Hinata. The three of them began hanging out together more. Yamaguchi felt bad because he was getting in the way of Kageyama’s alone time with Hinata… But the first year didn’t seem to mind.

 

Sometimes when they waited for Hinata to show up, they would talk about science. Mainly biology because that was Kageyama’s favorite.

 

Today, the team didn’t have afternoon practice. The four first years went to the library to study. Since midterms were coming up, Kageyama and Hinata needed help. So who better to go to then their fellow first year friends?

 

“Thank you so much Yamaguchi!” Hinata chirped as they neared the library.

Yamaguchi smiled at his excited friend. “No problem! But like I said, I can’t help you with English. I can barely help myself.”

Tsukishima, unwillingly, came with them. Or, more like was dragged with them by Yamaguchi. He knew Tsukki wasn’t going to help them, but maybe if they beg him constantly, he would get annoyed enough to teach them.

It was an awful thing to think, but he knew it was the only way to get him to help.

 

They worked quietly, or, as quietly as Hinata could. This meant several glares from other students and the librarian.

“... Then you just divide x, and you’re done!” Yamauchi finished with his explanation.

Hinata and Kageyama wrote so furiously on their paper, that Yamaguchi was afraid their papers would rip.

“It all makes sense now!” Hinata cried a little too loudly for the librarian’s liking.

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “So you use only this formula for problems like these?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yep! Thankfully you don’t have to memorize the formulas. You just need to know when to use it and how. Once you’ve got that down, you’re all set with math!”

They did a few practice problems to see if they really did get it. When they got them all correctly, the two first years seemed extremely proud of themselves. They worked on science next, history, japanese, and lastly….

“English...” Yamaguchi glanced over at Tsukki, who had been silently reading next to him the entire time.

“No.”

“Tsukki...”

“Come on Tsukishima!” Hinata practically whined.

“No.”

“Tsukki please? I need the help too...” Yamaguchi said, giving the blonde a pleading look.

Tsukki looked at him, closed his eyes, and sighed. “Fine...” He began, before smirking. Yamaguchi knew that look didn’t mean anything good. “Only if Kageyama gets on his knees and begs.”

Kageyama glared at him, gritting his teeth angrily. “Come ooon Kageyama. Just do it!” Hinata begged, dragging Kageyama out of his chair.

Kageyama stood there for a moment, seriously debating the pros and cons. “Fine,” he spat out, getting to his knees and bowing. “P-please teach us English...”

Tsukki seemed pleased. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

 

Tsukki was way stricter on Hinata and Kageyama than he was on Yamaguchi. Maybe it was because he was used to Yamaguchi more? Or maybe it was because he just flat out didn’t like them.

Probably the latter.

Somehow they made it through the evening without Tsukki murdering one of the two. The four parted ways to go home, leaving him and Tsukki alone.

“It was nice of you to help them,” Yamaguchi spoke after a few minutes of silence.

Tsukki rolled his eyes. “I only did it for you.”

Yamaguchi felt his face heating up.  _ No no… He didn’t mean it like that… _ “Thank you Tsukki. I know you don’t like them… But maybe they will grow on you!” He said positively.

Tsukki made a disgusted face. “Never going to happen,” he sounded offended, making Yamaguchi chuckle.

 

Before they parted ways at Tsukki’s house, the blonde turned to Yamaguchi. “My mom has a day off tomorrow… She wanted all of us go out and have a ‘family bonding day’,” he quoted, seeming awkward about it. “You’re invited if you want to go?” He almost seemed… Hopeful.

“Oh.. I don’t want to intrude on your family bonding...”

Tsukki shrugged. “They think of you as part of the family. I don’t think they’ll mind.”

Since he didn’t have anything to do tomorrow anyway… “Sure! That sounds fun!”

Tsukki showed one of his very rare smiles, making Yamaguchi’s heart skip a beat. “Come by around 10.”

“Okay. see you tomorrow Tsukki!” He waved goodbye before heading to his home. He was excited for tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi got ready in the morning, quickly eating breakfast before dashing to Tsukki’s house. He was about twenty minutes early, but he knew they wouldn’t mind.

Akiteru answered the door, smiling brightly at the younger teen. “Tadashi! It’s great to see you again!”

Yamaguchi smiled back. “Hi Aki!” He greeted him back. It had been a while since he saw Tsukki’s brother. He was so busy with college and his club that he barely came home.

 

Yamaguchi was lead into the living room, where Tsukki’s mom was gathering  everything. Seeing Yamaguchi, she hurried over and gave him a hug. “Oh I am so happy that you’re coming along Tadashi! The more the merrier! I just need to put the picnic basket in the car, then we’ll be ready to go! Can you go get Kei?”

“Okay!” Yamaguchi went upstairs to Tsukki’s room, knocking on the door. “Tsukki? Can I come in?” He asked. He heard an affirmative reply before he entered. “We’re about ready to go… You ready?”

Tsukki was sitting on his bed putting his headphones around his neck. “Yeah.”

They went back downstairs and were hustled into the car. Their plan for the day was go to the small fair that was being held, have a picnic in the park, and explore around town.

 

They walked around the fair, Tsukki’s mom and Akiteru taking interest in little knick knacks that people were selling. Yamaguchi dragged Tsukki on some rides. Even though he seemed not to like them, Tsukki seemed to be enjoying himself. They bought themselves some cotton candy, getting scolded by Tsukki’s mom. After going on a few more rides, and dragging Tsukki’s mom away from the merchandise, they decided it was lunch time.

They drove to the nearest park, finding the perfect tree to sit under and set up their little picnic. They had made sandwiches, brought some fruit and vegetables, and cold tea. They relaxed in the shade, enjoying their meal as they chatted.

“So Kei…” Tsukki’s mom began, leaning closer to her son. “Do you have a girlfriend yet?”

Yamaguchi almost choked on his sandwich.

Tsukki looked at his mother with a not impressed expression on his face. “Why would I have a girlfriend?”   
“Well.. You’re at that age aren’t you? Aren’t you interested in having relationships?”

“Even if I was, I wouldn’t discuss that with my mother.”

“You’re not even the slightest bit interested? Have you ever liked anyone?” Akiteru joined the conversation.

Yamaguchi fidgeted where he sat, glancing over at Tsukki, also wanting to know.

Tsukki seemed irritated. “No.”

His mom and Akiteru both whined.

Yamaguchi felt like he could breathe again.

 

They walked around town, going into familiar shops. One being a music shop where, of course, Tsukki bought many albums of his favorite bands. The brunette practically glowed with happiness at the way Tsukki’s eyes sparkled.

Though to others it looked like he was scowling.

 

After a few more hours of shopping, they finally went home. Tsukki’s mom laid on the couch, exhausted. Akiteru went into the kitchen to start dinner since he knew how tired their mom was.

Yamaguchi sent his mother a text that he was on his way now. He said his goodbyes to the other two, before smiling at his friend. “Thanks for inviting me. It was a lot of fun.”

Tsukki shrugged. “It was okay.”

Yamaguchi gave him a gentle nudge. “Oh you know you enjoyed yourself,” he teased, Tsukki rolling his.

“Yeah yeah, whatever.”

 

They said their goodbyes before Yamaguchi set for home. He was smiling the entire walk, practically skipping. He hoped they would do it again soon. Or maybe his family could do a bonding day and he could invite Tsukki! His father had odd hours though, so he would have to wait and see.

 

That night, Yamaguchi laid in bed looking at the ceiling. He replayed their conversation at lunch in his head.

Tsukki has never liked anyone before. It was a good, and bad feeling. Good because he’s never had any romantic interests. Bad because… Well, for the exact same reason.

Yamaguchi didn’t know why he was so hopeful when he knew his chances of Tsukki liking him were slim to none.  _ I need to stop thinking about this… _

Loving your best friend was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I finally know how I want to end this fic  
> It's different from how I was going to do this... But I think I like this way better  
> Besides, I had no idea how to end this when I started it (or where I wanted to go with it)  
> That's what I get for starting fics on impulse... (stares at all my other fics)  
> I'm so sorry for how long it took... (I got writers block because I didn't know where to go next...)  
> Now that I do, I finally have the confidence to get more chapters out sooner!  
> Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so bed. It's a filler chapter because nEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN STUFF HAPPENS OH HO HO! THAT MEANS GET YOUR POPCORN READY GUYS, GALS, AND NON-BINARY PALS! THINGS ARE FINALLY GOING TO START! WHOOP WHOOP!  
> I should have titled this "the calm before the storm"  
> Is that how the saying goes?   
> I'm rambling now
> 
> Thank you all for you patience!!  
> (I literally wrote this in one sitting and was half asleep so I am so sorry for any mistakes.. Most likely going to edit this when I wake up because it's 3am and I have no clue what i just wrote... I wanted to get SOMETHING posted okay???)


	10. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima gets a love letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pF F F F FF F FFF  
> GUESS WHO'S BACK (BACK BACK) BACK AGAIN  
> What even was the past few months though? What happened???

Three years. He has been in love with Tsukki for three years now. From the moment of realization till now, his love for him only grew. Not very good when you’re trying to get rid of your feelings entirely. Even though there is a very slim chance of getting together… A small part of him held on to hope.

 

\---

 

It started out like any other day. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, head to school… It was a morning practice day. They practiced receives and game plays. Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be on each other's good sides today, making great progress on their team work.

Yamaguchi was practicing serves, recently seeing jump float serves in action. He felt a pull to the new move in play. For once, he felt like he could be of use to the team.

Tsukki was practicing blocking Hinata and Kageyama’s plays. He got some, missed some.. He seemed to be enjoying himself, but wasn’t happy about it.

 

Practice was over, the team getting changed before going their separate ways. The four first years walked to their section, Hinata talking his head off the entire time. Kageyama chimed in here and there, as did Yamaguchi. Tsukki just started off looking annoyed. Tsukki and Yamaguchi were about to enter their classroom as Hinata and Kageyama walked away, when they were stopped by a girl. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and was a few inches taller than Yachi. Her face was showing a nervous expression, but had hints of determination in it.

“Tsukishima! My name is Sato Emi!” She spoke, her voice wavering in nervousness.

Yamaguchi knew from her expression where this was going.

Emi shoved her letter towards Tsukki, Yamaguchi seeing her hands shaking as she did. “Please read this!” She insisted before practically running away.

 

Another love letter. Yamaguchi glanced up at his friend, noticing the look of disinterest with a hint of irritation. Tsukki hated getting love letters. It was annoying for him to have to meet up with the girl, turn her down, see her cry… It was a waste of time.

Yamaguchi was the one to convince him not to throw away the letters right after receiving them. It was rude to their feelings. Besides, he knew how they felt. If his feelings were thrown away like that… He didn’t know if he could recover.

 

Without a word, Tsukki headed straight for his desk, Yamaguchi following silently behind him. When Tsukki said nothing as they sat at their desks, he decided to speak up. “Tsukki?”

Tsukki let out a defeated sigh. “Don’t worry, I’ll read it.”

Yamaguchi felt himself smile at his friend, but felt worried. Why was he worried? Tsukki would reject her, just like everyone else… But why was this feeling not going away?

 

“He got a love letter?!” Hinata practically yelled as they sat at their usual spot outside. It was lunch time. Tsukki went to go meet the girl behind the school to reject her confession.

“Yeah...”

Hinata made a disgusted face. “Who would like that jerk?”

“He’s not  _ that _ bad...” Yamaguchi assured him, Hinata rolling his eyes.

“He’s only nice to  _ you _ . Everyone else he’s mean to.”

Yamaguchi fidgeted where he sat.”That’s because we’re childhood friends…”

“Maybe...” Kageyama gave Yamaguchi a look, one he couldn’t read. Hinata didn’t seem to hear him.

 

On his way back to class, someone tapped Yamaguchi’s shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around, his eyes landed on none other than the girl who gave Tsukki the love letter. Her eyes were red… She must have been crying.

“Who does Tsukishima like?” She asked.

Yamaguchi was caught off guard. “W-what? He doesn’t like-”

“I asked him after he rejected me if he likes someone. He said yes. So? Who is it?” She demanded.

It was like his heart had stopped. Tsukki… Liked someone? But he never told him? Was he just lying to her? Lying wasn’t something Tsukki did, so that was out of the question. But if it was true…

Why didn’t he say anything?

“I’m sorry… I don’t know… I never knew he liked someone...”

The girl wore a confused expression. “I thought you would know… You two are best friends.”

He knew Tsukki wasn’t the time to talk about himself, especially when it involved romance. And it wasn’t like Yamaguchi was any better. He too was hiding that he liked someone. But it still made him sad to hear that his best friend never told him anything.

 

“Hey… Tsukki?” They were on their way home after school had ended. Yamaguchi was lost in thought all throughout their classes. He knew Tsukki was concerned judging from all the glances he gave him.

“What?” Tsukki had his headphones around his neck. It made Yamaguchi happy to see, since it meant the blonde was waiting to listen about what was bothering him.

“Um… That girl… Sato Emi? The one who confessed to you today?”

Tsukki looked over at him with a raised brow. “What about her?”

Yamaguchi stared at the ground as they walked, too nervous to make eye contact. “Well she uh… She told me you liked someone?” The expression on Tsukki’s face turned into one of anger. “She asked me who you liked. I told her I didn’t know you liked anyone.. So I, uh, what I’m trying to say here is..” He really needed to learn to not ramble so much. “Do you like someone?”

 

It was quiet for the longest time. Yamaguchi’s nerves rose, until he couldn’t stand it. Glancing up, his eyes widened at the expression Tsukki wore. The expression was a mixture guilt and embarrassment. Something Yamaguchi had never seen on Tsukki’s face before. 

When they made eye contact, there was something else in Tsukki’s eyes. It looked like… Affection?

 

“Ts-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s heart was beating loudly in his ears. Affection was something that he never expected to see from him.

“Yes.”

The teen’s eyes widened again. “W-what?”

“The answer to your question. It’s ‘yes’.”

 

_ ‘Do you like someone?’ _

_ ‘Yes.’ _

 

Tsukki liked someone.

Tsukki  _ liked _ someone.

_ Tsukki _ liked someone.

 

“You… Like someone?”

“Yes,” Tsukki repeated.

Their eyes remained in contact. Yamaguchi was searching for something,  _ anything _ , that said Tsukki was joking. All he found was seriousness.

 

“So… You like someone,” he began. Tsukki nodded an affirmative. “Anyone… I know?”

A pause. “Yes… Someone you know.”

Someone he knew?  _ Hinata…? No no Tsukki hates Hinata… Kageyama…? No, it’s the same with Hinata… Suga…? He’s more like a mother than anything… _ No one on the volleyball team seemed to be Tsukki’s type. What even  _ was _ Tsukki’s type? He didn’t know! But there was one thing that he did know.

 

That he wasn’t the one Tsukki liked.

 

He would not cry.

 

“I-I see…” His voice wavered, feeling his throat tighten up with emotion. Tsukki seemed to notice, opening his mouth to say something, before he was interrupted. “I forgot I need to help my mom with something.. I need to go. See you tomorrow Tsukki!” He faked cheerfulness in his voice, forcing a smile before rushing in the direction of his house. He faintly heard Tsukki calling behind him, but he didn’t stop. He  _ couldn’t _ stop. Not when Tsukki was about to see him cry.

 

Not even stopping to greet his mother, Yamaguchi ran to his room, locking the door behind him. Letting out a choked sob, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and before he knew it, he was dialing the number of someone he never thought he would.

 

_ “Hello?” _ The voice on the other end answered.

“K-Kageyama…” Yamaguchi sobbed, tears he was trying to hold back already falling.

_ “Yamaguchi? What’s wrong?” _ The setter’s voice was filled with concern.

“I-I like Tsukki!” The teen blurted out through his cries. “B-but he likes someone else!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah hi.... My bad
> 
> Honestly, I wish I could give you guys longer chapters... (and of a better quality) But I have a short attention span and have trouble concentrating (even on things I really really like....)  
> I EVEN GET DISTRACTED READING FANFICS LIKE WHY DO I HATE MYSELF  
> I need to clone myself or something because I always want to do multiple things at once! For example! Watching a youtube video while wanting to listen to music, write, draw, scroll through twitter, read mangas/fanfics, come up with more story ideas.... Hence why I get NOTHING DONE  
> So I'm really sorry my chapters are so delayed and short... I've been wanting to improve my writing for the longest time, but I only feel like I've gotten worse  
> dON'T WORRY I WILL TRY TO WORK HARD TO IMPROVE  
> AND ACTUALLY FINISH A FIC  
> It's actually one of the New Years Resolutions! So far one of them is going along swimmingly! I've been drinking nothing but water for 9 days! (a lot of it I swear to gosh my bladder suffers everyday) I'm actually really proud of myself, and gaining confidence that I will get more done! (I have like, 22 resolutions... Oh dear.)
> 
> Whoops I'm rambling  
> ANYWAY! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH THIS MESS OF A FANFIC! YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS MAKE MY DAY!
> 
> Come harass me on twitter to get my butt moving on writing the next chapters! (mcsmad is the name of my new twitter)


	11. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi and Kageyama get some much needed bonding time, and Yamaguchi confesses something he didn't mean to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started school again! Changed my major and everything...  
> It's been stressful but also really fun? I'm learning so much and loving it all!  
> Although I'm procrastinating because I can't seem to beat that habit...  
> My counselor says I'm improving mentally because I've actually been enjoying all of my classes! Honestly, combining the super interesting classes with amazing professors has improved my mood a lot  
> I finally have "free time" because SPRING BREAK WOO!  
> I should be doing homework... Finishing projects, writing papers... But psssssssssssssssssh naaaaaaaaaah  
> I have all week!  
> (I say that now, but I know I'm probably going to leave it until last minute like I usually do...)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I loved writing Kageyama's and Yamaguchi's phone conversation... And I maybe cried when writing Kageyama's confession............. Okay I cried a lot.

“I-I like Tsukki! B-but he likes someone else!” Yamaguchi was full on sobbing. Kageyama was silent on the other end, Yamaguchi’s nerves growing. Was Kageyama shocked? Of course he was shocked, that was a stupid question. He just learned his teammate liked his other teammate. His  _ male _ teammate. But Kageyama liked his male teammate too, so he knew he wouldn’t be disgusted with him…. Right?

 

While Yamaguchi’s mind ran wild, he didn’t realize Kageyama started talking. _ “Yamaguchi, calm down. Breathe with me okay? Inhale-exhale. You with me?” _ The was the first time Yamaguchi had heard his friend’s voice so gentle.

He nodded, but remembered that he couldn’t see him. “Y-yes,” he acknowledged. Inhale-exhale. He followed Kageyama’s breathing, until he felt himself calm down.

_ “Better?” _

“Yes… Thank you.”

_ “You’re welcome. Do you want to talk about what happened?” _

After a pause, Yamaguchi took a deep breath. He told Kageyama all about what happened today. From the love letter, to Sato Emi’s question, to his conversation with Tsukki. 

“I don’t know what to do Kageyama...” He hiccuped, feeling his tears return.

_ “I...”  _ Kageyama began, but seemed to stop himself.  _ “I don’t have any advice to give you… I’m in the same situation you are.” _

Yamaguchi smiled at his honesty. “I know.”

Kageyama seemed to choke on the other line.  _ “W-what?! How-How did you-?!” _

Yamaguchi started laughing. “It was a guess?”

Sighing, Kageyama asked,  _ “Am I that obvious?” _

“If you know what you’re looking for then yeah, a little. Don’t worry, Hinata probably doesn’t know. He’s pretty dense.”

_ “Tell me about it.. He’s so oblivious he probably wouldn’t realize my feelings, even if they were wearing neon colors, doing an interpretive dance, and screaming ‘i like you’ in his face.” _

Yamaguchi burst into laughter. “Oh my gosh Kageyama!” He wheezed, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

_ “It’s true though!” _ He exclaimed, sounding amused. 

“It is, isn’t it?” Yamaguchi finally found himself calming down, his mouth spread in a wide smile. “Thank you Kageyama.”

_ “No problem Yamaguchi. You can uh… Call me you know? Whenever you want to talk?” _

Kageyama’s sudden awkwardness made Yamaguchi’s smile grow. “Yeah. Same to you. Whenever you want to talk about science or Hinata, I’m always here.”

_ “Thanks,”  _ Yamaguchi could practically see the smile on Kageyama’s face. _ “See you at school?” _

“Yep. Goodnight.”

_ “Goodnight.” _

 

\---

 

Yamaguchi felt a lot better when he woke up in the morning, but the fear of going to school was still in the back of his mind. How was he going to react around Tsukki?

 

He seemed to be asking himself that question a lot recently.

 

The teen slowly dressed into his uniform, dreading the day that is to come. He just hoped when he say Tsukki today, he wouldn’t burst into tears.

 

Today was his lucky day it seemed. When he saw Tsukki sitting at his desk, Yamaguchi did not burst into tears. Instead, his chest squeezed, making him wince.

_ Okay Yamaguchi… You can do this… _

 

“Good morning Tsukki,” he greeted, mentally patting himself on the back for not having his voice crack. 

Tsukki had already turned his way when he started sitting down at his desk. “Yamaguchi. About last night-”

“Sorry for having to leave early! I completely forgot that my mom wanted me home early!” He interrupted, not wanting to be reminded of their conversation. Tsukki seemed to notice this seeing as he was frowning. But before he could say anything, their teacher walked in, signaling the beginning of class. 

Yamaguchi only hoped Tsukki would forget and not speak of last night. 

He knew that wasn’t possible though. Tsukki had a fantastic memory.

 

\---

 

When it was the last class before lunch, Yamaguchi realized that there was no avoiding the conversation when it was just the two of them. He quickly messaged Kageyama in a panic, because he knew he wasn’t ready to face this yet.

 

From: Kageyama

calm down, i’ll pick you up after your class ends

 

Where would he be without Kageyama?

 

True to his word, Kageyama came to his class only seconds after the bell rang. “Yamaguchi,” he called. 

Tsukki seemed surprised that Kageyama was here. Surprise quickly turned to irritation. “Yamaguchi-”

“Sorry Tsukki! Gotta go!” Of course he knew what he was doing was terrible.. But he was a coward. He was scared of what Tsukki wanted to say... 

He was scared of rejection.

 

Quickly, he grabbed his lunch and met Kageyama at the door. He was surprised to see him alone, and no Hinata in sight.

“I told him I had other plans for lunch,” Kageyama spoke up as if reading his mind. Yamaguchi let out a sigh of relief.

 

They went further away from the crowd in the courtyard, hidden in the shadows so they could have some privacy.

“Are you okay?”

Yamaguchi let out a weak laugh. “Holding up. You?”

Kageyama let out a sigh. 

“You want to talk about it?”

This earned him a chuckle that held no joy. “What’s there to talk about?”

“How did you come to like Hinata?” He asked curiously. 

 

Kageyama stared at the grass, his mind elsewhere. Yamaguchi was about to speak up saying he didn’t have to answer, before Kageyama began speaking. “In our last year of middle school, I met Hinata at a volleyball match. My school against his. I thought he was incredible,” hearing the admiration in his voice made Yamaguchi smile. “I had ever seen someone play like that so close up before. He was so full of determination and joy, even if his team was losing pretty badly. He never gave up, and it frustrated me how such a talented person couldn’t shine because of his school. I guess that’s how it started,” he took a breath before continuing. “Meeting him again, I only grew to like him more. He’s so cheerful all the time. Every little thing excites him, and he’s friendly to everyone. He’s the complete opposite of me but..” His voice wavered and he closed his eyes. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that he makes me happy when I’m around him. Like  _ genuinely _ happy. For once in my life, I actually  _ want _ to be around someone. He makes me smile, he makes me laugh, he irritates me to no end sometimes, but I have  _ fun _ . He’s so amazing to be around..”

Yamaguchi’s face was starting to hurt from smiling so much. “That was some confession you did there.” Kageyama’s face light up a bright red, making Yamaguchi laugh. “It was beautiful. Jeez, who knew pouty Kageyama could be such a sap,” he teased, earning a light shove. But he could see the hint of a smile there. 

 

“Are you afraid?” 

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shut before nodding. “I don’t want to lose him.”

Yamaguchi's hand came up to squeeze his shoulder. “I don’t think you could, even if you tried.”

 

\---

 

They talked more, mainly sharing stories. Kageyama told him about his and Hinata’s first sleepover. They stayed up super late playing volleyball in his backyard. But, they got a little too loud, ending in Kageyama’s mom yelling at them to go to sleep through her bedroom window.

 

Their story telling came to an end, too quickly for Yamaguchi’s liking. They went their separate ways, each feeling a little lighter as they headed towards class. Tsukki seemed in a grumpy mood, Yamaguchi knowing he was the one at fault.

 

During practice, Hinata seemed… Quieter? He kept glancing at him and Kageyama, questions appearing to be on the tip of his tongue. He wondered what happened to have Hinata act like this. He shared a questioning look with Kageyama, but he seemed to have no idea either.

 

Yamaguchi didn’t have time to confront Hinata after practice, because he was dragged away to the back of the school.

“Tsukki?” He asked in confusion, and a bit of a panic. Tsukki, in all honesty, seemed  _ pissed _ .

 

When they arrived, Tsukki whirled on him. “What the fuck was that?”

“W-what?”

Tsukki only seemed to be getting angrier. “I know the whole mom excuse was a lie,” Yamaguchi winced at being caught. He should’ve known he couldn’t lie to him. “Why did you lie to me?” He asked, sounding hurt.

“I...” The freckled teen didn’t know how to respond.

“Why did you run away yesterday?” Tsukki pushed on.

“B-because...” Don’t make him say it. Please don’t make him say it.

“Why did you leave after I said I like someone?”

“Because it hurt...” He whispered. Oh no, he was feeling tears start to form.

“What do you mean it hurt?” Tsukki asked, seeming to not have expected that answer.

“It hurt.. To hear you like someone...”

Tsukki was making a confused expression. “Yamaguchi I don’t-”

“I like you!”

 

Silence. Complete silence. Yamaguchi’s eyes widened at his mistake. He said it. He told him. He said the one thing he swore he would never say to his best friend.

Now he knows.

_ He knows he knows he knows…. _

“Yamaguchi...”

_ He knows he knows he knows… _

“Yamaguchi hey...”

_ Heknowsheknowsheknows…! _

“I’m.. I’m sorry..” Yamaguchi choked out. He needed to leave. He wanted to leave.  _ He wanted to escape. _

“Yamaguchi listen-”

“Please..” He sobbed, covering his face with his hands. “F-forget I said anything..” He voice was cracking. He felt his hands shaking and his breathing uneven up. 

 

He messed up.

Everything was ruined now.

 

Tsukki was frozen in place, mouth opening and closing like he was trying to figure out what to say. But Yamaguchi didn’t give him the time. He ran.

 

He ran, and he ran, and he ran. He didn’t bother getting his bag from the clubroom. He need to get away. Far, far away.

 

Of course with his luck, he tripped on something a few feet away from his house, and fell to the ground. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

 

With how loud his sobs were, he was surprised his mother didn’t hear him. He curled up into a ball and just cried.

 

It was all ruined.

No more walking home together. No more playing volleyball together. No more hanging out, or studying English. No more listening to music, and hearing Tsukki softly sing along. No more seeing his thumbs up when he did a correct jump float serve. No more laughing together. No more seeing Tsukki light up when he talked about dinosaurs. No more seeing Tsukki’s well hidden excited expression when he found a new song he liked. No more being around each other. No more.

It was all gone now.

 

It was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have Yamaguchi run away a lot, but I'm trying to make him relatable  
> Someone who's been fearing and struggling with his feelings for so long, isn't going to one day out of the blue be brave and face his fears  
> It takes a lot of time and encouragement  
> Some of you are probably going to be frustrated with how I have him run away a lot, and I'm sorry if I did make you feel like that  
> But facing those fears is a long process  
> (Just wanted to point that out)
> 
> \---
> 
> As you can tell, we are getting to the ending of the story!!  
> I'm not crying pssssssh whaaaaaaaaat  
> I'm thinking of doing an epilogue? Or maybe a separate one-shot in Kageyama's point of view??? Tell me in the comments what you think! If you pick one of the other, or both, please tell what you want to see in those chapters!  
> Thank you guys for being so patient with me over the course of this story! Your comments and kudos really mean a lot to me!
> 
> ALSO!  
> This has been bugging me for a while, but I was wondering if you guys had an idea for a new title for this fic?  
> I came up with this one on the fly because I wanted to post this as soon as possible, but didn't have a title (as you can tell, I'm bad with title names...)  
> If you have any suggestions, please comment them! I really need help!  
> Thank you!!


	12. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Yamaguchi's struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived finals week, school is over, lots of events I had to attend, jury duty DONE, also writers block CONQUERED!  
> Jeez... You would think when school got out, I would be free and filled with motivation... Guess not  
> And now school is back and I am more stressed than e v e r  
> Sorry it took so long! Keep an eye out for the epilogue!

_ Heknowsheknowsheknows… _

This was all the went through Yamaguchi’s head all night. He couldn’t sleep at all. The morning sun came before he knew it, but he refused to get out of bed.

His mother came in to check what was wrong. She saw his eyes were all red and puffy, and saw the intense bags under them. “Oh sweetie..” She took his temperature, but she already decided he was staying home for the day.

He didn’t argue.

 

After making sure he ate something and had everything he needed, she left for work. She insisted on staying, but Yamaguchi said he would be fine. Besides, he wanted to be alone right now.

 

It wasn’t until lunch time did Yamaguchi  heard a knock on his door.

_ Weird... _ He thought as he climbed out of bed It wouldn’t be his mother or father, so who could it be?

 

When he opened the door, he was greeted with a head of orange hair.

“Hinata?”

Said boy waved in greeting. “Hi!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too,” he pouted.

“I didn’t mean-”

Hinata laughed. “I came to visit!”

Yamaguchi gave his friend a confused look. “What about school?”

“Eh, I’ll be fine,” he waved off the concern. “Let me in!”

Moving out of the way, Yamaguchi lead the first year up to his room.

 

“I came to visit you since I heard you were sick. I brought you juice from the convenience store.”

The freckled boy nodded his thanks. He watched hinata fidget awkwardly as he reached for a bottle. 

“Okay, so that’s not all why I’m here.”

Yamaguchi tilted his head, taking a sip of his juice. “What’s wrong?”

“Well...”

Hinata took the other bottle of juice and fiddled with the cap. “I needed to tell someone… And you’re the friend who I trust the most after Kageyama…. But I couldn’t go to him about this...”

Yamaguchi grew even more confused. “Why couldn’t you go to Kageyama? Not that I’m bother by you coming to me. I’m just… Confused I guess?”

“It… Well it involves him,” the freckled teen nodded for him to continue, which he did. “I think I like him. Like,  _ like like _ him. I want him to be my boyfriend like him.”

 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, a little surprised at how forward Hinata was being. He wasn’t surprised about his feelings for Kageyama, he was just surprised how he came to  _ him _ about it.

 

Hinata seemed to take his expression the wrong way and began to panic. “I’m sorry that was so straightforward! I just had to tell someone! And since I knew you like Tsukishima, I thought you’d understand where I’m coming from-”

“Wait wait wait!” The teen waved his hands frantically in front of him. “You know I like Tsukki?!”

Hinata tilted his head. “Well, yeah. It’s kind of obvious Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi buried his face in his hands and groaned. If someone like Hinata… Pure, oblivious Hinata, found out, then he must have done very poorly in hiding his feelings. How was he not found out sooner?!

 

“Anyway,” the orange-haired teen continued on, ignoring Yamaguchi’s crisis. “Since you also like your best friend, who happens to be a guy, I felt safe in telling you.”

Yamaguchi, although still a little freaked out, felt touched. “Wow Hinata… That’s amazing,” Hinata gave him a confused look, which made him continue. “I admire you for being strong enough to tell me...”

Hinata laughed. “To be honest, I was scared, but you’re Yamaguchi. You’re, like, the nicest person I know!”

Yamaguchi felt like he was going to cry.

 

“I wish I could give you advice...” The freckled teen began, fiddling with the bottle in his hands. “But… I think I damaged Tsukki and mine’s friendship...”

Hinata, seeing how distressed his friend was, immediately went to his side. “What happened?”

Yamaguchi told his friend was happened yesterday and the day before. Telling someone made him feel a little better, but that feeling didn’t last.

 

“So… You told Tsukishima you liked him, then ran away?” Hinata recapped, Yamaguchi nodding to affirm. “Well that was dumb.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “I know but… I panicked.”

“... You know you’re going to have to face him, right?”

Yamaguchi squeezed his eyes shut. “I know.”

He felt a two arms wrap around him. “It’ll be fine, I promise.”

Oh how Yamaguchi wanted to believe that promise.

 

\---

 

Hinata stayed around for a little longer, before he had to leave. After he left, he received a text from Kageyama asking if he was alright. 

Kageyama and Hinata were such good friends. He hoped everything turned out okay between them…

_ No… Everything  _ will  _ turn out okay for them… _ This was no time for his pessimism.

Looking up at the ceiling, Yamaguchi’s mind began to wander to what might happen tomorrow. He was going to go to school; he had to. His sicknesses only last about a day or two, so using that as an excuse would not work against his mother. Besides, he was going to have to face Tsukki sooner or later… Might as well get it over with… Right?

The teen was scared, practically terrified of facing his best friend tomorrow. Questions that always popped into his head resurfaced. Will Tsukki hate him? Will they no longer be friends? No longer hang out, be around each other?

It seems those thoughts having been popping into his head a lot lately.

 

There was no way to know until he went to school tomorrow.

He just wished, when it comes down to it, they can still be friends.

 

\---

 

Tomorrow. The day Yamaguchi had been dreading. His walk to school was slow, trying to wait the confrontation out as long as possible. Maybe if he was late, then the talk with Tsukki wouldn’t happen so soon?

No. They had to talk. No matter how scared he was.

 

With a deep breath, the freckled teen entered his classroom. His eyes scanned the desks of other students, before landing on Tsukki’s. There he was, headphones on and everything. Even though he could only see his back, Yamaguchi could tell his friend was upset.

 

_ Here goes nothing… _ The teen walked to his desk as slowly as he could, before taking his seat. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Tsukki noticed him. His eyes were on him immediately, making Yamaguchi fidget in his seat. Thankfully, the staring didn’t last long. Their teacher walked in to start class.

 

Staring at the clock, Yamaguchi knew exactly what time this all would play out.

Lunch time.

He had a few hours, but he knew they would fly by with the blink of an eye.

During classes, Hinata had sent Yamaguchi a few texts wishing him luck, and assuring him everything would be alright. He even received one from Kageyama.

 

**rom: Kageyama**

**You and Tsukishima will be fine. If you saw how he was acting yesterday, it would’ve put your mind at ease.**

**So take deep breaths and think of all the happy moments you two had. It’ll be fine. You can get through this.**

 

Man, was he eternally grateful for the human being that was Kageyama Tobio.

 

Lunch, like he predicted, came fast. Before the teacher even left the room, Tsukki was up and next to him. 

“We need to talk.” His voice was strained, like he was trying not to show any emotion and keep calm.

With a small sigh, Yamaguchi nodded. “I know.”

 

They walked to the back of the school, away from all the students. Away from prying eyes, and listening ears. Tsukki leaned his back against the wall, Yamaguchi leaning against the wall next to him.

“I’m… Sorry I ran away..” He apologized off the bat.

Tsukki was quiet for a moment, but let out a sigh. “I thought you might.”

Hearing his friend say that made him wince. “Sorry...”

The blonde shook his head. “It’s fine.”

 

It was awkwardly silent for what felt like a minute. It seemed like neither of them knew what to say.

But, Yamaguchi knew he had to say  _ something _ . With a burst of confidence, he started to speak.

 

“About what I said the other day.. I meant it,” he began, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. “I’ve liked you since elementary school… I’m sorry for keeping it from you, I was just afraid of your reaction. I didn’t want you to hate me and us not being friends anymore...” He shut his eyes. “I-I’m sorry.. But...” With a deep breath, he tilted his head to look his friend in the eyes. “I love you.”

 

At his bold confession, Tsukki’s eyes seemed to widen. They stared at each other, or more like Tsukki stared at him and Yamaguchi was nervously fidgeting because  _ that was so bold of him _ , until the blonde couldn’t handle it anymore. He covered his face with his hands and groaned.

“Ts-Tsukki?” Yamaguchi didn’t know in what way to take his friend’s reaction.

“Oh my god, we’re so stupid...” Tsukki was shaking. It wasn’t until he heard chuckling did he realize, he was shaking because he was  _ laughing _ .

Okay, Yamaguchi was starting to freak out a little. “Are… Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Tsukki finally seemed to get a hold of himself, before standing up straight and facing him. “Yamaguchi,” his tone suddenly turned serious, making Yamaguchi stand up straighter in response. “I like you too.”

 

Wait…. What?

 

“H-huh?” He managed to get out, his brain deciding not to work.

“I said I like you too.”

The freckled teen stared up at his friend in disbelief. “But-Wait-I thought-”

“You’re the one that I like. I thought it was obvious? I treat you differently than everyone else,” he spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But-Childhood friends-”

“Do you really think I would treat just any friend like that?”

He had a point. 

 

Yamaguchi was speechless. That meant… That meant-!

 

“Our like is mutual,” Tsukki stated, sounding relieved.

He felt like he was going to cry.

 

Tsukki seemed to notice this, because he sighed. “You’re such a crybaby...” His tone was soft and affectionate, and his lips twitched upwards. Yamaguchi didn’t seem like the only one overwhelmed with happiness.

A choked chuckle escaped him. “Sorry Tsukki,” the brunette didn’t even hesitate when he flung himself into the blonde’s arms. 

Tsukki grunted at the sudden weight, but he easily straightened them out. Yamaguchi didn’t care. He was laughing through his tears.

 

After all this time, after all the heartbreak and fear of rejection he went through, it was all over.

 

Tsukki’s arms tightened around him, his head coming down to rest on his shoulder. 

 

They were finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed at the end! I wanted to finish it before my next class! I OWE IT TO YOU ALL!  
> Also! I'm planning an epilogue for this! I can't just leave it like that without showing what happens to Kageyama and Hinata. I'm planning on having it done very soon (I’m aiming for friday… crossing my fingers!)... I feel like I made you guys wait SO MUCH! I AM SO SORRY!  
> I want to get this done not only to feel like I've accomplished something, but I also want to start a new project!   
> It's either going to be Voltron or Boku no Hero Academia. I haven't decided what about though because MY IDEAS ARE ENDLESS!  
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this. I love you all so so so much!


End file.
